When You Wish Upon a Star
by cam408962
Summary: Disney World is supposed to be simple and fun but instead you get an old flame who happens to be the father of your daughter. They feel the spark instantly, but he has a horrible girlfriend who will not leave them alone, and she has a secret. Troyella
1. Unexpeted Meeting

**So...I am redoing these chapters since they are super short. So, review with how you like the new version.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, would I be wasting time writing this stuff?? **

**When You Wish Upon a Star**

**Chapter 1**

**Spring Break 2015**

It was a beautiful summer in Walt Disney World, Florida. 26 year old Gabriella Montez and her 7 year old daughter Evanne had just ate lunch in the Cinderella Castle. It was extremely hot outside after leaving an air conditioned building.

"Mommy, can we go ride Space Mountain," Evanne asked excitedly.

"I don't know, you know I don't really like roller coasters," Gabriella said thinking of a time in her past.

_Flashback_

_The gang is on their Junior trip to Disney World._

"_No, I don't want to ride the roller coaster," 17 year old Gabriella exclaimed to her boyfriend of one year, Troy Bolton. "You know I hate heights," she said_

"_Come on Gabi, go now or forever wish you had. You have to conquer your fears sooner or later, and besides, Space Mountain doesn't even go high up," Troy pointed out._

"_Yea, you just want to be the first one to ride it out of all the gang so you can brag to Chad," Gabi said._

"_Hey, it's not my fault Chad had too much cotton candy yesterday. I warned him not to," Troy said._

_Troy used his best puppy dog pout._

"_If it'll get your face back to normal, I'll go on the ride," Gabi agreed._

_After the ride ended, Gabi and Troy stumbled out and collapsed on the nearest bench._

_Gabi raised her right hand, "I swear, I will never go on another roller coaster again."_

_Troy laughed, "I bet 5 you go on another roller coaster sometime in your life."_

"_If I don't go on a roller coaster by the time I'm 25, you owe me 5," Gabi said._

"_Alright, deal," Troy agreed._

_End Flashback_

"You must have got your love of roller coasters from your father," Gabriella said, "I guess we can go on the ride." It's not like I'll ever see him again, she thought.

**Gabriella's POV**

I hate roller coasters, always have, always will.

"Mommy, did you know that Space Mountain only goes about 5mph at the most." She told me trying to pass the time while we were in line.

"Wow," I told her forcing a smile. "Maybe that'll help a bit," I said.

After Gabriella and Evanne got off the ride, Gabriella went to find a bathroom.

"Wait right outside this door, do you understand me?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes Mommy, I won't move," Evanne promised.

As Evanne waited for her mom, a man in his mid-twenties bumped into her and knocked her over.

"Oh, Sorry. Are you ok," He asked while helping her up.

"Yea, I'm fine," she said while standing up. She sat on the bench before noticing her knee was bleeding.

"Ouch, sorry, are you ok," He asked.

"Yea,"she whimpered.

After examining the cut, he asked her some questions.

"What is your name," He asked.

"Evanne Marie Montez," She answered proudly.

"I'm Troy Bolton." He said.

"How old are you," He asked.

"7, you," She asked?

"26," He replied.

"What is your mom's name," He asked.

"Gabriella Montez," She said.

Troy froze and looked at the girl, she did resemble Gabi somewhat. But he couldn't recall who else she looked like.

"Wait, did you say you were 7?" He asked.

"Yea," Evanne said.

Troy started doing mental math. If she was 7 and Gabi, if was his Gabi, was 26. She had Evanne when she was 19. When Troy and Gabi were still going out. So either she cheated on him, or she was his.

What the hell are you doing, get away from my daughter," yelled a voice Troy vaguely remembered.

Troy turned around and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Um...Hey Gabi," said Troy in a quiet voice.

Troy's POV

"Troy, what are you doing here," She asked just as softly.

"Um, last I checked this was a public park," I answered jokingly.

"You never answered my question, what are you doing with my daughter." She asked.

"I think the better question is did you cheat on me, or is she mine." I asked.

"What do you think," She said in a hushed tone so Evanne wouldn't hear.

"Um, do you think y'all can take me to the nurses station to get a bandaid," Evanne asked loudly.

"Oh yea," Gabriella said.

"Troy, pick her up and follow me." Gabriella ordered.

The nurse got Evanne a bandaid and we were on our way back to the rides. But before they could get to them, Troy stopped them.

"Gabi, I'm sorry about the past, but can we just start over as friends. I'd like to be a part of my daughters life," Troy asked sincerely.

"I guess that'd be ok," said Gabriella after some serious consideration, handing him her phone, "Put your number in. Oh, and you owe me 5."

"You too," said Troy, handing her his phone. "And why do I owe you 5,"

"I rode my first roller coaster today. I'm past 25." She told him. It took him a few minutes to realized what she was talking about, and then a look a realization crossed his face and he chuckled. He grabbed his wallet and handed her a five dollar bill.

"Thank you," She said smugly putting it in her purse.

After Gabriella put her number in, Troy's phone rang. He told Gabriella to answer it.

"Hello," she said.

"Um, is Troy there," The female voice asked.

"Yea, who is this," Gabriella asked.

"Taylor," she said.

"McKessie," Gabi asked.

"Well, Danforth now, who is this," Taylor asked.

"Um...Gabi," she responded.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ," she yelled!

"Yea," she said.

"Why do you have Troy's phone," Taylor asked.

"Well give me your number and I'll call you and explain everything," She told her friend, soon after she had Taylor's number and was on her phone with her explaining everything. After about an hour of going through the same day over and over, they finally said goodbye.


	2. The Nick Hotel

**I don't own hsm I wish i did though.**

**When You Wish Upon a Star**

**Chapter 4**

"Well, let's go home Evanne, we have a 3 hr drive," Gabriella told her daughter, after hanging up the phone, but she was too busy talking to Troy to listen.

"Gabi, you can't drive home now, you have to come see the gang." Troy begged and pleaded and whined.

"Where are you staying," she asked considering it.

"The Nick Hotel with Chad and the rest of the gang," he said clearly embarrassed.

"The Nick Hotel," she said between giggles.

"Yea, It was Chad's idea," he said.

"Yea, I figured as much. Well, is that where everyone is now," Gabriella asked.

"Yea," Troy answered.

"Evanne, what do you say about staying in town for a while to visit some of my old friends," she asked her daughter praying she said yes.

"Okiee Dokiee Artichokie," she said happily.

**At the Hotel**

At the check-in counter, Gabriella was trying to get a room.

"Come on, there has to be a room open," she whined to the guy.

"For the fiftieth time, there are no more rooms," the guy at the desk said angrily.

"Gabi, you guys can stay with me if you want. I have a suite with two beds and a pullout couch bed. And Taylor and Chad's room is next door..." he said rambling.

"I...I guess that'd be ok," Gabriella said wondering what to do.

"Look, Mommy. It's Spongebob and Patrick, let's go say hi," Evanne suggested.

"Ok honey, go head over there, I'm going to find your autograph book, I'll be right there," Gabriella said digging through her bag for the autograph book. She found it and walked over to Evanne and handed her the book.

"Thanks," Evanne said giving her a hug.

They got in line just as a huge group of people walked up. They looked too old to be staying here though.

"WHAT, we were totally in line before you," screamed a loud shrill voice. Gabriella turned around to face the voice that she remember very well. "Hello to you to Sharpay." Gabriella said jokingly.

"GABI, IS THAT YOU," Taylor exclaimed, "Where the crap have you been all these years." She asked.

"Yes it's me and I have been pretty close to here for these past seven years," Gabriella answered.

"Why did you leave?" Chad asked.

"Mommy, look I got their autographs," Evanne exclaimed showing off the page in the book.

"Is she why you left," asked Zeke.

"Yes, this is Evanne Marie Montez. She just turned 7 last moth." Gabriella told the gang.

"Well come on, let's go back to the rooms and you can spill your life story," suggested Zeke.

**IN TAYLOR AND CHAD'S ROOM**

It was only the girls, the guys went to the buffet. Of course, free food, why would they stay and talk when there was free food downstairs.

"So Gabi, why did you leave," Taylor asked. Gabriella looked toward Evanne, who was fast asleep before talking. "I was scared of what people would say. My parents kicked me out and you guys always talked about how slutty everyone who got pregnant when they were a teenager was. I came down here to stay with my dad for a while, got a job, took night classes, graduated college, and here I am."

"Well, Gabi, if we knew you were pregnant, we wouldn't have done that. Whose the dad anyway." Sharpay asked.

"Um...Troy," she said

_Ring Ring_

"Oh, that's Troy's phone, he left it in here. I'll get it," said Gabriella quickly walking over to his phone.

"Hello" She answered.

"**Hey is this Troy's phone" **A shrill voice answered.

"Yes, who is this" She asked.

**Sara, Troy's girlfriend, who are you" **The other person said rudely.

"Gabriella Montez, mother of his child," said Gabriella getting P.O.ed because of the tone of Sara's voice. She hung up the phone on her.

"I can already tell I hate Troy's girlfriend," Gabriella said angrily.

"Join the club," Sharpay said. "Now about Troy being the father, does he know?"

"He kinda found out today," she said telling them about Disney World.

The door opened and Chad rushed to the bathroom. He could be heard throwing up in the toilet.

"I warned him not to put the peanuts on his ice cream but he just had to have them," Troy said. "He knows he's allergic."

"Why didn't you tell me I was allergic to peanuts," asked Chad emerging from the bathroom brushing his teeth and wiping his face off.

"I did tell you that, you were just to busy stuffing your face to hear me," Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Yea right...Hey Gabi, what are you doing here," said Chad finally noticing Gabriella and giving her a quick hug.

Taylor hit Chad across the head "She's been here for the past 2 hours ya stupid fluff ball.

"OWWW, don't hit me," whined Chad. "It hurts" He said.

"How," Troy asked, "You've got tons of padding." He said.

"Well...I uh...It just does, stop pressuring me," He yelled.

Evanne started moving around and woke up. "CHAD, you woke her up," Gabriella complained.

"Who is she anyway," he asked dumbly.

"My daughter," she answered shooting Troy a look that said don't say anything.

"What, how did that happen." He asked.

"Well, you see, when two people love each other very much something happens-" Zeke started.

"I know that," He said looking at Zeke rolling his eyes.

"Well, you asked." Zeke grumbled.

"Whose her dad," He asked.

Taylor leaned over and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened majorly.

"No way, no freakin way," He yelled.

"Yes way, yes freaking way." Zeke said.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Evanne grumbled pulling a pillow on top of her head and falling back asleep.

"Aw, she even sleeps like him," Chad said.

"Yea, and I bet if you wake her up again, she could punch like him too," I warned.


	3. What are You Doing Here

**Hey everyone, I'm working on making my future chapters longer.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT EVANNE**

**When You Wish Upon a Star**

**Chapter 3**

"Evanne, let's go find Troy's room so you can go to sleep," said Gabriella. "OK," said Evanne sleepily.

"I'll come with to show you," said Troy.

**IN THE ROOM**

After situating Evanne up on the couch with a ppv movie, Troy and Gabriella went in the other room to talk.

"Why didn't you want me to say anything about Evanne," Troy asked.

"I want to make sure she likes you before we tell her you're her dad," she replied. "And last time there was a guy who became part of our lives, she got really attached. And then he just left, she was devastated. I don't want that to happen again."

"It won't happen Gabi. I promise." he said.

"That's what he said, I just don't want to take any chances until I know you're sticking around. And that girlfriend of yours won't be too happy with this either." said Gabriella.

"When did you talk to Sara." he asked curiously.

"Earlier when you guys went to the buffet, you left your phone behind and it rang so I answered it and Sara was kinda rude to me..." she said.

"Well she's like that when she doesn't know someone," he protested.

"Tay and Shar said she's like that to them," she pointed out.

"I'll talk to her, ok." he replied.

"Deal" she agreed.

"And I won't tell people about Evanne until your ready." he said.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I'll get it," said Troy. "Sara, what are you doing here," he asked shocked.

"Hi Troyeee," a voice much worse than Sharpay's sounded.

Gabriella winced. "Hey Sara," Troy said giving her a quick kiss.

"Who's that," Sara said rudely but Troy didn't notice the tone.

"That's Gabriella, I think you talked to her on the phone earlier." Troy reminded her.

"Oh yea, I remember her. What is she doing in here," she asked faking kindness.

"She is staying here while we're in town." he said to her.

"But where am I supposed to stay then," Sara asked sweetly.

"With Sharpay, she doesn't have a roommate" he replied just as sweetly.

"But I came to see you," she responded letting a few tears drip down her cheeks.

"Troy, it's ok, we'll stay with Sharpay," Gabriella said frowning a little.

"Are you sure Gabi." he asked.

"Yea," she said.

She turned to wake up Evanne to move to Sharpay's, but Troy stopped her. "I'll carry her, don't wake her." He said picking her up. They walked out of the room and headed down the hall. If she had stayed for a second more, she would've seen the triumphant look in Sara's eyes.

**IN SHARPAY'S ROOM (Gabriella's POV)**

"SHE DID WHAT," yelled Sharpay after I told her what happened.

"Came to make sure we weren't up to anything probably." I said angrily.

"I can't believe her, that, that, evil person." Sharpay said stopping herself from saying a bad word since there were young ears in the room.

"How did Troy even meet her," I asked curiously.

"Well, her dad was the head guy in charge of basketball at the college, and he died right after graduation, and Troy didn't want to cause her any more heartbreak by breaking up with her like he planned to do. Now, he's convinced himself that he loves her, but soon he will realize he loves you," She said.

"I don't know why he likes her, she's a rude, stuck-up, self-absorbed bi-, evil person." I said in a huff.

"You know, I bet she doesn't even love Troy, she just wants his money, I heard her dad gave all his money to charities when he died and left her only 80 of his life savings," She said gasping.

"Only 80, that must've been HORRIBLE. That's hardly anything." I said with wide eyes.

We stayed like that for a few seconds before busting out laughing.

"Yea right. She's more spoiled than milk left out in a summer day in Florida," I said.

"In the sun," Sharpay added.

"I just want her to leave so I can enjoy my time with you guys." I whined.

"And Troy," Sharpay smirked.

"All y'all," I said.

"Mostly Troy," She said.

"Fine," I gave in.

"You still love him," Shar said with wide-eyes.

"What...NO," I said loudly.

"Yes, you do," She told me. I knew she was right, but I couldn't admit it.

"I wish I could say I didn't. I wish I could hate him with every fiber of my being, but he didn't do anything, so I can't hate him...I hate that I don't hate him." I said in one breath.

"You are long winded," Sharpay said.

**Sara's POV**

I was walking down the hall when I heard talking coming through a cracked door. I heard my name and looked through the door. I saw Gabriella and Sharpay talking...about me.

I grabbed my phone and went to the video camera and hit record. I needed a way to get her out of here. Without me going to jail if I can manage it. I didn't film them though. I filmed the floor, so if I needed to change anything, you couldn't tell. I stopped the filming since they were done talking.

But, what if Troy finds out what I'm doing. He'd hate me, but there's no way he'll find out. He hasn't found out about Aaron, Ooh, which reminds me, I need to call him. See if wants to go out tomorrow. I can tell Troy I'm going shopping or something. I'll think of it then. I don't know why I'm still with Troy, I mean him and Aaron have the same job and everything, but then again, Troy is more famous then Aaron.

Oops, I'm talking out loud. I closed my phone and got up.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Thanks for letting me rant Shar. I mean, half that stuff probably isn't true, but first look, it is." I said.

"Oh, don't worry, and all of it's most definitely true." Sharpay laughed.

"Wanna watch a movie with ice cream," She asked.

"Sure," I said.

"You pick the movie, and I'll get the ice cream," She said.

We settled on the couch and fell asleep with the movie still going.

**Tell me what y'all think of the fixed story!!...if you read it before, if not...tell me who your fave singer from the HSM movies is.**


	4. She Did What!

**Hey I'm trying to work on making the chapters longer so don't worry**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own hsm**

**When You Wish Upon a Star**

**Chapter 4**

**Sara's POV**

I smiled to myself. I could show Troy what went on. After editing a bit. And maybe add a few things of my own, that I 'heard' and he would ditch that slutty Abby, or whatever her name was.

I walked down the halls toward Troy and MY room and went inside.

It was empty. I emailed the video to me and started cutting parts out especially the part I said at the end. I finished shortly after. Thank gosh for those computer classes. I sent the video back to my phone and made sure it was set up right.

"Sara," I heard Troy call.

"In here," I said whimpery. I also took many acting lessing.

Fake tears-check. Whimpery voice-check. Sniffles-check. When he walked up, I started bawling, only I knew it was fake.

"What's wrong Sara," asked Troy wrapping me in a hug.

"Well I was walking to the ice machine and I passed Gabriella and Sharpay's room. And they were saying things about me, and you". She said.

"What were they saying," he asked. "I recorded it," I said with a sob handing him my phone.

"_I don't know why he likes her, she's a rude, stuck-up, self-absorbed bi-, evil person." Gabriella said._

"_You know, I bet she doesn't even love Troy, she just wants his money, I heard her dad gave all his money to charities when he died and left her only 80 of his life savings," Sharpay said gasping._

"_Only 80, that must've been HORRIBLE. That's hardly anything." Gabriella said with wide eyes._

_All of a sudden, you heard laughter._

"_Yea right. She's more spoiled than milk left out in a summer day in Florida," Gabriella said._

"_In the sun," Sharpay added._

"_I just want her to leave so I can enjoy my time with you guys." Gabriella whined._

"_And Troy," Sharpay smirked._

"_All y'all," I said._

"_Mostly Troy," She said._

"_NO," I said loudly. "I hate him with every fiber of my being," Gabriella said._

If you saw Troy, you could see heartbreak in his eyes, soon it was replaced with anger. "I'll be back soon," He said grabbing his key card.

**End Sara's POV**

In Gabriella an Sharpay's room the girls had just nodded off on the couch when the door slammed open.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT STUFF ABOUT SARA," Troy yelled/.

"What are you talking about Troy," Sharpay asked.

"She showed me a video of you two talking about her and saying that you hated me." He said softer.

"We said nothing of the sort. I was just explaining to Sharpay why I moved to her room. We started joking, said nothing about hating you. And then I guess Sara walked by and heard us saying her name," Gabriella explained.

"You know Gabriella, you're a really bad liar, stay out of my life" he said calling her Gabriella for the first time since they met in high school. He walked about the door slamming it behind him waking up Evanne.

"Mommy, why are you crying," she said walking over to Gabriella who was curled up in a ball crying hysterically.

Gabriella looked up "Troy and I had an argument," she said with a quivering voice.

Evanne wrapped her sobbing mom in a big bear hug while Sharpay got up and stomped out of the room.

In Taylor and Chad's room, they were just sitting down to order room service when their door slammed open.

"AHHHHH," Chad screamed femininely.

"Chad, shut up, it's just Sharpay, and she looks P.O.ed," she whispered the last part so Sharpay wouldn't get madder.

"What's wrong Shar," asked Taylor carefully.

"WHAT'S WRONG IS YOUR IDIOTIC BEST FRIEND JUST CAME AND YELLED AT ME AND GABI AND ACCUSED US OF SAYING WE HATED HIM AND THEN HE SAID HE NEVER WANTED TO SEE GABS AGAIN." she yelled.

"WHAT," Chad yelled stomping out of the room. You could hear him yelling at Troy.

TROYS POV

I walked into my room regretting what I just said to Gabi, but there was nothing to do about it. I trusted Sara and if Gabi said something bad about her, I needed to fix it. Right?

I paced back and forth fighting the never ending battle in my head when my door slammed open and I got punched in the face by my best friend.

"What the hell Chad, what was that for," I exclaimed clutching my nose while blood dripped through my fingers.

"That was for what you did to Gabi," he said, "Do you really think she would do that."

"Sara had film, proof," I said wincing through the pain.

"Sara's taken computer and acting classes since she was 6," Chad said fuming.

"So," I said not seeing what he was saying.

"Well, any contact you would have had with your daughter just flew out the window," Chad said turning to leave the room.

"What do you mean," I asked confused.

"You broke your promise. You left her. She's leaving in the morning." he said leaving the room.

**END TROYS POV**

**GABIS POV**

How could he, I trusted him again. After the first time I shouldn't have trusted another guy. They always break their promises. At least what happened last time didn't happen this time. And Evanne will be crushed. She had a special connection with Troy. Anyway, me and Evanne are going back home tomorrow. And by home, I mean Albuquerque. The gang lives in California for basketball so I won't have to worry about seeing them.

**END GABIS POV**

**SARAS POV**

"My plan worked. She is leaving and the way things are looking, she will never talk to Troy again. Her and her horrible daughter she is trying to pass off as Troy's will never want to see him again," I said to my sister Tamber. "That slut Gabriella Montez won't know what hit her. She thinks we're done with her," said Tamber.

They ended the conversation and Sara felt a slight pang of guilt, but she just passed it off as gas

**END SARAS POV**

Taylor walked away from the room Sara was in and went to tell Gabi and Sharpay her discovery.

"Gabs, I just heard Sara talking to someone about how this was all a trick, she cut stuff from your conversation to make it sound like you said all that stuff," She said pleading everything would be fine.

"I don't care what she did, he should've trusted me in the first place." Gabriella cried. "I'm still going home," She said.

**What do you think.**


	5. Carpet Burns Hurt

**When You Wish Upon a Star**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Gabriella was on her way to Taylor's room to say goodbye when she ran into Troy. Literally.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was walking down the hall to Taylor and Chad's room when I felt carpet on my back. I shouldn't have worn a tank top. "OW, CARPET BURN," I exclaimed before looking up at who knocked me over.

"Hey Gabi, about what I said," Troy said extending a hand.

I brushed it away and got up, "Only my friends can call me that." I continued down to Taylor's room and went inside.

"Hey Tay," I greeted angrily.

"What's wrong Gabs," Taylor asked me.

"Troy tried talking to me," I grumbled. "The nerve of him, after what he said," I exclaimed.

"Did you tell him what we found out yesterday," Taylor asked me.

"No, and I'm not going to, he'd just think it was a way to break them up or something. He wouldn't believe me, he doesn't trust me anymore." I said rolling my eyes.

Just then, Chad walked in. "Where have you been," asked Taylor rushing over to him. Taylor had been looking for him all night, she woke us up at 4 to see if we'd seen him.

"Well after Sharpay came and told us what happened between Gabi and Troy, I went to talk to Troy, gave him a bloody nose, went back to talk to Sharpay to decide what we'll do about Gabi and Troy, then I went to the 24/7 pizza parlor across the street and fell asleep in a large supreme."

"So that's what that smell is," Taylor said disgusted. "Go take a shower," She said.

"You gave him a bloody nose," Gabriella exclaimed shocked that Chad would do that.

"He deserved it," Chad protested and a chorus of yeas sounded throughout the room. "And I'm not taking a shower, I'm going to go to Troy's room and stink it up before I take my shower, I think the supreme comes with beans now." He added.

**Troy's POV**

After Gabi walked off, Sara came up and kissed me. It felt different than usual.

"What was that slut doing here. I thought she was leaving," Sara asked rudely after she pulled away..

"I did too, maybe her flight isn't for a while," I suggested wanting to go look for her again..

"Yea maybe, but why was she talking to _you_," she asked, "I thought you told her to leave you alone for good."

"I don't care. I was trying to apologize. I don't want her to leave me alone. She's my best friend," I said sadly.

I turned around and walked to Chad's room nearly missing the look of pure hatred on her face. I spun around on my heel, "Why do you hate her so much," I questioned.

"She is trying to steal you away from me," Sara exclaimed angrily.

"How do you know," I asked not fully trusting her.

"I heard her talking to Taylor about it." Sara said.

"When," I asked.

"Today, when I was going to get coffee." Sara said convincingly.

I was pissed off. I walked back to my room and slammed the door.

**Sara's POV**

It worked, now he will never talk to her again.

I got my phone out and called Tamber.

"Hey, the plan's working. They will never talk again. Gabriella's gonna go crying home to her mommy any day now. And Troy will be all mine...No, he hasn't found out about Aaron yet, and he won't. Ok, see you next week Tamber."

**End Sara's POV**

**Troy's POV**

I walked out of my room because for some reason, it stunk horribly. I saw Chad walking down the hall from my room whistling earlier, I'm gonna have to talk to him. Out in the hall I heard a voice, I followed it a bit down the hall to a small sitting room. I looked inside and saw that Sara was on the phone.

I heard her talking about a plan and two people never talking again and Gabi going home to cry.

I heard a bit more and it started to click, she was trying to get me and Gabi to never talk again. She wanted her to go home.

I walked back to my room and got all Sara's stuff and threw it out the window. I dropped the expensive stuff first, so it would hit the ground and break.

"What are you doing," Sara screamed as she walked over and saw what I was doing..

"We're through. Get out out my life. I never want to see you again. You ruined the best friendship I ever had," I yelled. Maybe I could find Gabi, and it could be more.

Too bad it was too late

**Gabi's POV**

_15 minutes before_

I walked into the terminal with Evanne. Our plane is leaving in 25 minutes. Only Taylor knows we're leaving. I never want to see Troy again, so I never told anyone else I was leaving, because they'd tell him and he'd come try to stop me.

"Mommy, why isn't Troy here to say bye, I thought he was your best friend," Evanne asked.

"Remember, we had a fight." I said.

"You should never leave a fight mad." She said.

"Stop," I mumbled knowing if she kept talking she would win.

"You have to fix what was wrong before you leave," She said.

"I'm not leaving." I said.

"Last I checked flying half across the country is considered leaving," She said staring at me.

"Why are you so smart," I grumbled.

"I get it from you," She said smiling.

"Well, can't argue with that part." I said.

"Now, we have to go back to the hotel," She said.

"Ok, let's go," I said standing up.

I picked the stuff up and headed toward the exit gate.

"Wait, our luggage," I said.

"What," She asked.

"It's under the plane," I said.

"We can have Nana ship it to us," Evanne thought aloud.


	6. At the Airport

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but my dad just told me about a website where you can watch movies on the the computer, movies that are still in theaters. I watched Alvin and the Chipmunks today. So I have been spending all my time on that site and playing my**

**High School Musical: Sing It game for the Wii I got for Christmas.**

**Chapter 6**

**Troy's POV**

**Earlier that morning**

I ran to Gabi's room and franticly knocked on the door. No answer. I ran to Taylor and Chad's room and knocked, I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice when Chad opened the door so I kept knocking on his face.

"Ow, Stop it dude," I turned around and saw Chad. I stopped knocking and apologized.

"Sorry, Where's Gabi, I have to talk to her..." I was cut off with Chad telling me she had went to the airport and was scheduled to leave in like 20 minutes to go back to Albuquerque. I was so thankful at the time for my big-mouthed friend.

I shouted a quick thank you before running to my room to pack. Chad followed trying to stop me from leaving, cause apparently, the team needed me for the game tomorrow night. "I'm not the only one on the team Chad," I told him.

"Yea, but you're the only one who can actually play," he protested.

"Ok, I'm gonna stop making fun of you," I said.

"Thank you," Chad said.

"It's much funnier when you do it to yourself without knowing it, like now," I said laughing.

"What did I say," Chad wondered aloud.

"Figure it out" I said running out of the room remembering my mission.

**At the airport**

I ran into the airport before hearing what I dreaded to hear.

**Flight 153 to Albuquerque, New Mexico now boarding**

I ran into the terminal explaining to the guards that I wasn't getting on a plane, just finding my true love. They smiled and let me though. I looked around and saw Gabriella getting up from her seat to board the plane. I ran to her and spun her around and kissed her square on the lips to be met with a slap to the face.

"Who the hell are you" screamed a voice that did not belong to Gabriella.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else," I tried explaining when I heard a sniffle behind me.

"I thought it would at least take a day for you to get over you're breakup," Gabriella said, "Taylor called and said she saw Sara dragging her stuff out of the hotel," she said after seeing the look of confusion that was undoubtedly on my face.

"But...I...You...Sara...Over" I tried explaining, which was kind of hard to do with a swollen cheek, that girl can slap hard.

"Save it Troy, come on Ev, let's go visit Nana," she said turning to Evanne before walking away toward the gate.

Right before she walked off, she turned. "And to think I was actually going to stay, after seeing that, I never want to see you again." She yelled.

I could feel a tear go down my face, but no, I wasn't crying. Some little girl was eating an onion. Yea that's right and onion...fine I was crying, all great men cry.

I turned and walked out of the airport getting sympathetic smiles from the guards.

Back at the hotel, I went in my room and ordered room service.

The doorbell rang and I answered it. "30 cups of cookies-and-cream to Troy Bolton," he said.

"That's me, just put it on the bill," I said pushing the cart into my room and shutting the door. I put in Titanic and started eating my ice cream. In the middle of a very sad part, Chad came running in. I looked at him and he started laughing because I was crying so much. When he finally calmed down, he told me coach had called a emergency practice.

I drug myself off the couch and walked to the door and into the hallway.

"Um, Troy, you might want to put some clothes on before you go to practice." Chad said laughing.

I looked down and saw I was wearing only my boxers.

I turned and walked into the room and pulled some clothes out of the hamper. I smelled them and after deciding they were clean enough, put them on. I walked out of the room and to the car that we had rented.

At the gym, I was as good as a wheel-chair bound 4 year old. I couldn't make a single basket. Coach called me over and said I better shape up or I wouldn't be playing after the season ended.

"Sorry Coach, He's having lady troubles," Chad said.

"Well you better fix it," the coach said.

**End Troy's POV**

**At the hotel**

**Chad's POV**

I ran into mine and Taylor's room and grabbed the phone.

"Taylor...hurry, what's Gabi's number," I shouted. She put the number in and I called her.

**Gabriella/**Chad

"**Hello," **Hey Gabi "**Yea" **Troy is playing horribly since you left "**I can't do anything about that" **Well can you at least do something "**I don't know, he hurt me" **Please, he loves YOU, he told me today when he was drowning himself in cookies-and-cream. He found out Sara was lying, and broke up with her. You should've seen him this morning when he found out you'd already left. He almost ran to the airport comando. "**Really," **Yea, I wouldn't lie about your love life. "**Can you get a computer hooked up the the screen tomorrow night during halftime" **Um, yea Taylor can do anything, why **"I have a web cam, I'll talk to him during halftime over the computer. Just make sure there's a web cam at the game so he can talk back"**

I said goodbye and hung up. I went to Taylor and told her the plan and she went to get working on it.


	7. The Team

**This might be the last time I update for like 5 weeks, cause when school starts, I'm grounded from the computer until my math grade is good.**

**Chapter 9**

For the next few days, Troy just sat in his room watching sad movies and eating ice cream, only getting up for bathroom breaks. He knew the game was tonight, but he was planning on skipping.

"Troy, come on, we have to go to the game." Chad begged.

"No, I'm not going," Troy exclaimed.

"Troy, you are going to this game. We have a surprise for you and you don't get it unless you go to the game," He protested.

"Fine, but I will NOT play," Troy told Chad.

"Try telling that to the coach," Chad murmured as he walked out of the room to get ready.

Troy got ready and went to the lobby to wait for Chad and Zeke **(I don't remember if he was in the story or not, but he is now if he wasn't)**

**At the game**

Troy was being forced to play at least the first half, so he was out on the court playing horribly.

Someone passed the ball to him and he barely caught it as he ran toward the net while dribbling the ball. He shot the ball and it went at least 5 feet off course. Someone from the other team got it and ran down the court and shot a 3-pointer. The other team roared with applause and cheering.

The buzzer sounded and the teams with to their separate sides.

"Troy, what was going on out there." Coach shouted. "Chad, you said you were going to fix him before the game," he yelled at Chad

"He'll be fixed after half-time," Chad promised. "We're starting now." He said.

A screen came down on the side on the court and a computer screen popped up. Chad ran to Taylor and made sure they were ready before calling Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabi. Everything's set up. Are you ready." He asked.

"Yea, I'm ready. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." She counted down.

"OK, you're on Gabs." Chad said.

"K, bye Chad" she said.

**Troy's POV**

"OK, you're on Gabs" I heard Chad say. I turned around and came face to face with a giant Gabriella. Not that she was like fat or something, she was just on a webcam on the giant screen on the wall.

"Hellooo, is this thing on. Chad, is it turned on, I can't see anything except blue, oh wait, now it's red." she said.

"Gabi, It was just Taylor's shirt," Chad said over by the computer adjusting the webcam.

"Oh, hi everyone. How are you all," All chorus of goods, echoed through the gym replying to Gabriella's answer.

I looked around kind of confused before being drug over to the computer.

"Oh, um hi Troy," Gabriella said nervously.

"Hey Gabi," He said. "Why are you in the computer," He asked dumbly.

"It's called a webcam, now do you mind telling me why you're playing so suckishly. And don't lie, because Chad told me already, so you might as well tell the truth.

"I'm playing horribly, because you're not here. I hate knowing you left with us on bad terms. I want to be a part of your's and Evanne's life, without it being awkward. At the airport, I thought that girl I kissed was you. She looked like you from the back. In short, I love you Gabriella." He said meaning every word of it.

I knew she was probably just going to laugh in my face, but I couldn't live with the what ifs.

"I love you too, Troy," Gabriella said softly.

I smiled so big, I though my face was going to break. "If you were here right now, I would kiss you," I said turning red realizing what I had said.

"Well, I think that could be arranged," she said. I heard the gym doors open and I turned. Gabriella walked through the door. I don't think Chad even saw that one coming. She walked over to me and I walked closer meeting her in the middle with an earth shattering kiss. The whole gym burst out in applause and cheers.

We broke apart and I asked "But how, I saw you get on the plane, and where is Evanne."

I heard a voice on the computer again.

"Hi Uncle Troy, win the game or else," Evanne said before turning off the camera on her side and walking in to join the rest of them.

I saw her walk over to Taylor and Sharpay before I heard the buzzer again.

"Good luck," Gabriella said before walking off to join the girls.

I ran back to the team. "Coach, put me in" I begged.

"No, you played horribly first half. There's no way I'm putting you in again." The Coach exclaimed.

"Please coach, I'm all better now. You HAVE to put me in," I exclaimed on his knees at the coach's feet.

"Well, since we're obviously gonna lose. Will it get you off my feet and back on yours'" he asked.

"Yessss," I screamed happily as I ran onto the court.

The game resumed and the ball passed to me. I ran down the court and made a perfect 3-pointer with 6 others following as the game progressed.

In the end we won 46 to 32. We had started the half with 9 points.

I walked to the locker room after making sure Gabi saw me mouthing to her to come to the locker room to meet the team. I saw her making her way out of the stands and then I entered the locker room.

"Uh, girl in the locker room" I heard along with numerous whistles and wolf calls.

"Gabi, over here," I shouted waving a hand from behind the lockers so she'd she me.

She walked over to me and I kissed her.

**End Troys POV**

**Gabi's POV**

"So this is the team. You already know Zeke and Chad. This is Sam, Charlie, Aaron, Josh, Dylan, Parker," he went on naming the team but I had spaced out after hearing the name Aaron. I had seen someone I thought had looked like him, but now it was confirmed.

Troy seemed to notice my frighted face and tightened his grip on me. "What's wrong," he asked concerned.

"Nothing, can we go now," I said quickly. Troy must have noticed the anxiety in my voice because he grabbed my hand and we walked to the the gym to tell the others we were leaving. Taylor was taking Evanne so me and Troy could go out, at least that's what he told her. I think he wanted to talk about what happened in the locker room.

When we got to the hotel, we went to his room and sat on the bed with our heads propped up against the headboard.

"So, let's start at the beginning, why aren't you in Albuquerque?" he asked.

"I got on the plane and we sat for 30 minutes. The people came over the speaker and said they had found something wrong with the engine, so we got off. Chad called and it escalated from there." I answered.

"Ok, next question. Why did you stiffen up when I said Aaron's name." he asked. I knew he would ask this, but I still wasn't ready for it.

"I used to go out with him. Long story short, it didn't end well." I answered.

"We have time, I want the whole story," He said softly.

**I don't want to, but I'm gonna end it here cause I don't want to keep going and not leave you with a cliffhanger when this is a perfectly good one.**

**Review, that purple/lavender/lilac button (or whatever color it is) is there for a reason and one reason alone. To be clicked.**


	8. The Whole Story

**So, I'm probably not going to be able to update after this. Maybe one more time before school starts Monday, cause my punishment starts when school starts and I don't know when it will end.**

**Algebra sucks.**

**Chapter 10**

**Gabi's POV**

"Ok, so 2 years after we broke up," I started, "wait, what happened anyway," I asked getting off topic.

"Another story for another day," Troy said quickly.

"Fine. So, 2 years after we broke up, I met Aaron Samuels. At first I thought, this must be a joke 'cause I hadn't really dated much since we broke up and no one wanted to date someone with a toddler. So I was surprised someone would ask me out, so I cautiously said yes." I started my story.

"It went smoothly for the first three months, he was so sweet, not as sweet as you though, he would leave me notes telling me I was on his mind, send me flowers when the sky was gray, take me dancing just to hold me tight, wear my favorite color just to match my eyes,** (AN: This part is from a song in a recent movie, if you can tell me the song and movie, the next chapter will be dedicated to you)** but right after he said he loved me and I said it back, all the sweetness stopped. We never went out he stopped doing all the things I was saying before, he started yelling at Evanne more and she started saying bad words because he would say them and she would repeat them. Then one night he came home drunk," I said started to get scared from just remembering. Troy must have noticed because he came and sat by me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

I smiled a little and continued the story, "Like I said, he came home drunk. I got scared, so I locked Evanne's door. It was about 2:30 AM so she was asleep, but I knew things would get ugly, because he didn't even live with us, and I didn't want her to come out of her room and get drug into a fight."

"He came in and started knocking things over and swearing. He didn't notice me walk into the room until I started talking, then he switched his attention over to me.

_Flashback_

"_Aaron, stop. Evanne is sleeping," I shouted quietly._

_He turned around and walked over to me. "Hey baby, I was looking for you," He said lustfully._

_Yea, like I could hide under the umbrella rack, I thought._

"_Oh, um, well, here I am." I said nervously._

"_Good, cause I'm ready to have some fun tonight," He said making his way toward me._

"_NO." I yelled. He looked angry. "I mean...we can't, Evanne is sleeping." I said trying to cover up my mistake._

"_Don't pretend, I heard you lock her door. The room is all ours tonight." He said finally getting to me and kissing me. _

_I gasped in shock and he took that opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. I tried pushing him off but he was too strong. I felt him moving toward the bedroom and tried to get away again. I felt him move his hand and all of a sudden, my face stung. I screamed in pain and he slapped me again. I felt him pushing me and I landed on the bed. I tried to roll off the bed but his strong hands pushed my shoulders to the bed and I couldn't move. I felt his lips on mine again and I felt one of his hands moving off my shoulder toward the hem off my shirt. _

_I felt my shirt being moved toward my head. I tried to push my arms down so he couldn't take it off, but he won and my shirt came off. I saw him look at my chest lustfully during one of the brief times he wasn't kissing me. I noticed he had removed his shirt and was now moving to my bra. I felt it being ripped off my body and his hands on my chest. I screamed in self-defense and he punched me in the stomach. _

"_Mommy, what are you doing, Mommy." I heard Evanne screaming in her room._

_Aaron look toward the sound and I heard him yell "SHUT UP IN THERE BRAT"_

_I flinched and started kicking and punching. He pushed my arms and legs down and started punching me in the face, chest, stomach, and legs. His hands moved toward my pants and everything faded away._

_END FLASBACK_

"And the last thing I remember was his undoing my pants. I don't know what happened after that, but I have a pretty good idea, considering I woke up naked with bruises and scratches all over my body.

The next night it happened again and I passed out before he raped me. For a week that went on, then he came over and it started again. Only I didn't pass out. He raped me. Then he went to Evanne's room and started punching her and throwing stuff at her." I said in tears.

"I passed out after I heard him go in Evanne's room I think and in the morning after I woke up, I remembered what happened and went to her room. She was bleeding and unconscious. I rushed her to the hospital and told the nurses we were mugged. They looked at us, and apparently, we looked like we had been mugged, so they rushed us to rooms and Evanne is supposed to be dead now, but she lived. We were released and I went home, I packed our stuff and we moved to NYC (If thats not where she lives according to earlier chaps, I changed it) last I heard, it had started all over with some other girl." I ended shakily.

"Now, he knows where I am. And from the look of it, he is pretty pissed at me," I said afraid of what he could do.

Troy looked like he was thinking something over and said, "After this game, I don't care what you said, but you are moving in with me in Albuquerque. When I introduced you to the team, I said you were from NYC, so he knows where you live. You'd be safer if you lived in Albuquerque with me and Chad, we share a house just so you know."

"I think that would be a good idea," I said slowly.

He looked happy, shocked, and angry all at the same time. Happy because I agreed, shocked because he didn't think I'd agree, and angry from what Aaron did to me I guessed.

"Until, then. You cannot be out of mine, Chad, or Zeke's sight at any given time. I'm going to take you and talk to coach tomorrow about getting him off the team. Coach is big on treating women respectability, so it shouldn't be too hard getting him kicked off the team."Troy said confidently.

"Alright. So should I move into this room." I asked, "No matter how pointy Sharpay's heels are, I don't think she falls under the category of, you, Zeke, or Chad." I added.

"Yea, good idea. I knew there was a reason I loved you. You're smartness makes up for my unsmartness" He said happily.

We got me moved into his room and explained to Evanne what we were gonna do, and when we were done, it was pretty late, so we went to bed. I was still freaked out from telling the story earlier, so Troy let me snuggle with him.

The next morning, Troy woke me up early and said Sharpay would be watching Evanne. When she was leaving with Evanne, she mumbled something along the lines of, "I need as much experience as I can get." I didn't think much of it.

As I was getting ready, Troy made breakfast and made sure I knew what would probably go on with the coach. I would probably have to tell what he did to me and then Aaron would probably be off the team.

We were meeting the coach at a local restaurant, so when we got there, Troy got us a seat in a secluded part of the building. A few minutes later, the coach showed up. He greeted us and we ordered our drinks and appetizers. After they got there and we ordered our food, he asked us what we needed.

"Coach, Aaron did something to Gabriella a few years ago and never got punished for it. I think he should be kicked off the team." said Troy.

"Why do you propose that I kick one of my best players off the team," Coach said confused.

"Well, we kinda have the same views on these things, and I don't want a rapist and child abuser on the team," Troy said confidently.

"What do you mean. He raped this young lady?," Coach said loudly.

"Yea," Troy said motioning for me to tell the story.

I did so and the coach looked at me with sympathy.

"Do you have any proof he did this, I mean, I believe someone did do this to you, but how do you know it was Aaron." He asked softly.

"Um, well, it doesn't prove Aaron did it, but it helps a little. He carved his initials into my stomach," I said softly.

Troy looked shocked, because I left this part out last night.

"Show me," Troy said and the coach said at the same time.

I stood up and lifted my shirt a bit so the scars showed. A.T.S. It said. Aaron Timothy Samuels.

**Tell me what song in what movie you think that part of the story was from in a review.**

**I still can't decide what color the button is, so tell me what you think it is also.**


	9. Floor 7

**Sorry I haven't updated, i have a math project and dnow this weekend and family has been coming in and out of town so this will probably the last update for the next week or two. I don't know yet. Depends how i feel. Leave me reviews and I'll feel better!!!!!**

**I learned Spanish yesterday in math!!! Una mas cerbeza por favor means one more beer please**

**The line was from That's How You Know in Enchanted.**

**Everyone who guessed the song got it right. YAY!!!!**

**Chapter 11**

If you could've seen Troy's face, you would have said he was as red as a tomato. A ripe tomato.

"What, Huh, but, you..."he stuttered. "Why didn't you tell me last night?" He questioned.

"Did you not notice that I could barely tell the whole story. You were the first person I ever told that much of the story to. By telling you everything I would have to come to grasps with what had happened and I wasn't all the way there yet. Now after realizing he isn't coming after me, I am." Gabriella tried explaining with not much luck. He was still confused.

"I'll explain later," She said frustrated.

"Well, It certainly helps plead your case Mr. Bolton," the coach said, "But, I can't kick him off the team without solid evidence, but in the meantime, I will keep a close eye on him. And if anything else happens come to me and i'll talk to him."

"Ok," said Troy not entirely satisfied yet, but it would just have to do for then.

They finished eating and walked out of the restaurant not noticing the angry pedestrian on a bench outside of the building getting up and following them.

"So, is Evanne still with Chad and Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea, They've been asking her to come over a whole lot", Troy answered.

"Hmm, I wonder..." Gabriella started.

"Wonder what," Troy asked as they turned a corner. No response. He looked around but saw no sign of her. He walked back a ways to see if she stopped to look in a window or something, but no Gabriella. He heard faint screams coming from a nearby alley followed by yells.

**Troys POV**

"I told you not to tell anyone," an angry mysterious but familiar voice shouted from the alley.

I heard another scream followed by sobbing "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Another familiar voice repeating over and over.

"Shut up slut, You're precious Bolton isn't here to save you now," the first voice said viciously.

I started to get a bad feeling and ran to the voice. I looked around the corner and saw Gabi on the ground. At glance, she looked nearing unconscious. Then I saw Aaron pick her up and push her against the wall. He pressed his lips to hers. I called the police with my cell phone as soon as I saw that. A few minutes later, the sirens sounded near. As the police got out of the car, Aaron dropped Gabi and fled.

I ran to her and checked her pulse. Faint, but there.

"Help, Help!" I shouted.

The officers ran over and asked what was wrong.

"I was the one who called. He was attacking her and was gonna rape her probably, but who got here and he ran that way." I said sobbing.

"Who," the officer said.

"Aaron Samuels," I said.

"The guy on the basket ball team?," an officer questioned.

"Yea," I said. I moved to pick Gabi up, but an officer stopped me.

"I'd call 911," he told me.

"Good Idea," I said.

**END TROYS POV**

**With Chad and Taylor**

"Aunt Taylor, when will Uncle Chad be here with the pizza," Evanne asked.

"I don't know hon," Taylor said wondering the same thing herself.

Just then the door opened and Chad walked in carrying a pizza box. Taylor and Evanne walked to the kitchen table, where he put the pizza, and opened the box.

"Um, Chad, where is the pizza." she asked.

"Oh, Um, I ate it," he said grabbing the phone quickly and pushing some buttons so Taylor wouldn't bug him about eating the pizza again.

"Hey, stop pushing buttons," Troy said.

"Oh, I didn't know you were there. What's up." Chad said.

"Can you guys come down to the hospital?" he asked.

"Why, What happened. Are you alright." Chad said frantically.

"I'm fine. It's Gabi. Aaron got to her again." Troy said, "Just hurry."

"Explain later, What hospital and room," Chad asked.

"WF General, room 735," he said hanging up.

"Get in the car guys, we have to go to the hospital." Chad say in a daze walking toward the car.

"Why," Taylor asked.

"Gabi," was all he said before starting the car.

Taylor and Evanne climbed in the car and Chad pulled out.

At the hospital, Chad walked to the elevator and Taylor and Evanne hopped in too. Chad hit button number 7.

"Floor 7, that's the ICU floor. What happened to her." Taylor asked nervously.

"I don't know," Chad replied.

They got out of the elevator and were greeted with a crying Troy.

**OOOH, I'm leaving it here. What happened to Gabi? Well, you all know, but what is wrong with her???**

**Trivia**

**What is your favorite movie of all time?**

**Mine is Titanic  
**


	10. The Hospital

**Hey Guys. I'm happy, we have a 50 chance of no school tomorrow!!!! Ughhhhh!!! I can't get MercyMe out of my head...or Jonas Brothers!!!!!**

Chapter 12

"Troy, What's wrong with Gabi," Chad asked franticly.

"She's in surgery to stop internal bleeding right now, I don't know when she'll be out," Troy sobbed.

"I shoulda been watching her better, holding her hand or something, I let him take her," He cried.

"Troy, you couldn't have done anything, don't blame yourself. Aaron would've found a way to get her even if you had held her hand or something," Taylor said calmly with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Uncle Troy, What happened to mommy," asked Evanne in a small voice.

"A bad man attacked her and she's in surgery now," Troy told her.

Just then a doctor walked out and cleared his throat. "Friends and family for Gabriella Montez" He called for. Almost everyone in the waiting room stood up. "Close personal friends and family," He tried. No one moved.

"Tell us all now, or don't tell anyone," Sharpay said walking away from the elevator while the doors closed together.

"Alright, Ms Montez suffered internal bleeding and a broken wrist. She also has a major concussion." He said.

"Well, can we see her," Taylor asked impatiently.

"She is in a coma as of now, but you can see her two at a time," The doctor said before walking away.

"Troy, you go first," Chad said.

"Screw the doctor, come on, all of y'all, let's go in now," Sharpay said walking toward the rooms.

When no one followed, she turned on her heel "I suggest you come with me NOW," she said viciously.

The rest scampered after her like dogs on a leash **(we reviewed similes today)**

They found Gabriella's room and walked in. The sight was horrific. She was attached to at least 10 machines and had tubes coming out her nose and mouth. Chad was the first to faint.

**Aaron's POV**

I called her immediately after I was out of sight.

**Hey, I knocked her unconscious and left her in the alley, what else do I do," He said into the phone.**

"Nothing, Lil' Bro, Tomorrow go make sure she's dead, then he'll come crawling back to me begging for my forgiveness, which I will give him because he wasn't thinking straight when he dumped me" the mysterious female voice said.

"**Alright, goodbye Sara," I said before hanging up the phone.**

**End Aaron's POV**

"Taylor, I think I should tell Evanne. The doctor said Gabi probably won't make it, and I want Evanne to have time to come to terms with it, so she'll be more comfortable around me," Troy said.

"Don't think like that Troy, she WILL make it. And with Evanne, I personally think y'all shoulda told her the day you reunited." Taylor said.

"I think I'm gonna tell her tonight, before she leaves with you guys for the night." Troy said.

"Alright," Taylor said smiling.

**Troy's POV**

I walked to Gabi's bed and held her hand. I could feel tears falling down my face.

"Hey Gabs, I think I'm gonna tell Evanne I'm her dad. I know you might not want me to, but I talked to Taylor and she thinks it's what's best. I just...I just think it would make things easier. We wouldn't have to worry about not letting it slip and her overhearing, and just, I want her to know the truth. She was talking to me yesterday, and asked if I knew her dad, and I had to lie and say I didn't." I said chuckling, "How stupid am I, you can't even hear me, can you. Well, if on the off chance you can, squeeze my hand if you think I'm making the right choice." I said.

I waited for a few moments before feeling pressure on my left hand, I looked down and saw her hand squeezing mine. I tried talking to her to get her to wake up, but nothing happened. Just then, Taylor and Evanne walked in.

"Tay, can I talk to Evanne in private for a while," I asked her.

"Yea, Evanne, stay in her with Uncle Troy for a while ok," Taylor told him.

"Ok, Aunt Taylor," Evanne told her.

"Evanne, come here a minute," I told her. She came over and sat on my lap.

"Yes," She asked.

"You know how you asked me if I knew you dad," I asked, and she nodded, " well, I lied", I said.

"You mean you know my daddy," She exclaimed happily.

"Er, well, actually, I'm your daddy," I said.

"No your not, you're my Uncle Troy." She said in a "you're stupid" voice.

"I'm your dad though, me and you're mom knew each other in high school and we were going to separate colleges and we broke up for reasons me and your mom need to talk about. But when we broke up, she was pregnant with you, but I didn't know that, and she never told me because she didn't want me giving up my dream of playing basketball, which I would've if she told me about you," I explained.

"So, you're my daddy," She asked doubtfully.

"Yes sweetie," I told her, the next thing that happened surprised me. She reached up and gave me a big bear hug.

"I love you...Daddy," She said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Evanne," I said crying a little.

"I love you too" I heard a voice say. I turned my head and saw Gabriella looking at me with a smile on her face.

"I felt left out," She explained.

I put Evanne on the ground and rushed over to hug her. But when I got there, she pulled me down into a passionate kiss.

"Guess what Mommy," Evanne said happily.

"What hunny," She asked.

"Uncle Troy is my Daddy," She said.

"I know, I was gong to tell you, be he beat me to it," Gabriella said happily.

A doctor walked in and saw that Gabi was awake. He smiled, "Good Evening Ms. Montez, I'm glad to see you're awake, but I must ask, what happened to your' breathing tubes," He asked curiously.

I looked at Gabi and she had an innocent look on her face "I couldn't talk with them in, so I pulled them out, but don't worry, I left the IV in," She said with a smile on her face.

"Well, Let's get you checked out," he said.


	11. The Good News

**Heyyy, check out my new Hannah Montana story.**

**I know you can't pull out breathing tubes, but she was breathing on her own, and just had an oxygen mask thingy over her mouth and nose.**

Chapter 12

**Gabriella's POV**

I was wheeled into the examining room and the doctors looked me over occasionally poking me in places to get reactions from me.

"Ok, Gabriella, everything looks to be in order. You probably know by now that your wrist is broken. Don't hit your' head on anything for a while, you have a concussion." The doctor told me.

I nodded my head and the doctor went on. "We were told some interesting things that the police should talk to you about though, so we're going to take you to a private room and see if you're up to talking to an officer."

I nodded again. The doctors wheeled me into a different room than before. In the room a female officer was sitting in a chair. She looked up and saw me in the bed and smiled. "Hello, I'm Officer Aderson, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to you in the alley," She asked me kindly.

"Um, it might be easier if I just start from the beginning." I said quietly.

She nodded and I retold the story for the 3rd time. I got to the most recent part and found I couldn't say what happened. I started crying and shaking. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I faintly heard doctors coming in and felt them add something to my IV. I started relaxing and before I fell asleep, I heard Troy, "I love you Brie."

I woke up five hours later and felt a strange pressure on my stomach. I looked down and saw Troy asleep on top on me. I smiled and heard the door open. I looked the other way and saw Dr. Johnson walking in. "Good morning Gabriella, feeling better." He asked.

I nodded yes. Dr. Johnson continued talking, "Officer Aderson said when she left last night, she had enough info to file a warrant for an arrest," He said. "She also said if you make one last statement, then it will be easier to arrest him," He said having no clue what he was talking about.

I smiled and watched the doctor leave before turning toward Troy and nudging him awake.

He jumped and fell out of his chair.

"Ouch," He said rubbing his sore neck. He looked at me, and hopped up and sat next to me. "How are you, I heard what happened last night," He said concernedly. "What did happen," He asked.

"I'm fine, I don't know what happened," I answered.

"Oh," He said. He turned his head toward mine and smiled. I smiled back and before I knew it, we were making out in the hospital bed. I heard the door open and pulled away quickly. I saw Sharpay walking toward me smiling hugely. I was wrapped in a big hug and then hit with a purse.

"That's for worrying us so much," She said frowning.

Zeke walked in and hugged me to, followed by Chad and Taylor. I saw Evanne walk in behind Taylor and climb up on the bed next to me and Troy.

"Mommy, I was worried about you," She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry hunny, I'm not going anywhere for a long time," I answered.

"And neither am I," Said Troy.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy," Evanne said to us.

I saw everyones eyes widen and they're mouths drop open. **(The girls already knew, the guys didn't)**

"Troy, she called you daddy," Chad said in shock.

Troy's eyebrow raised and he chuckled, "Well, isn't that what your kid calls you."

"But she's not yours," Zeke said.

"Yea she is," I said.

"Is that why you left Gabi," Chad asked me.

"Yea," I said quietly.

He walked over and gave me a big hug.

The doctor walked in and said I could leave as soon as I checked out, so I checked out and Troy took me and Evanne to his house, against my protests. I wanted to go to my house, but Troy wouldn't hear of it. He didn't want me alone until Aaron was locked up for good.

**Aaron's POV**

I walked back into the alley and she wasn't there. I freaked out and called Sara.

_She's not here..._

_I looked all over..._

_I don't know..._

_I'll go check the hospital..._

_Bye..._

I hung up and ran to the hospital.

"Is there a Gabriella Montez here," I asked out of breath.

"What's your relation." The receptionist asked.

"Boyfriend, Aaron Samuels," I answered without thinking.

"Oh," She said stalling. I heard some noise behind me before I heard a snap of handcuffs, "You're under arrest for rape and attempted murder of Gabriella Montez," An officer said. "Anything you say can and will be used against you."

I gulped and allowed myself to be drug out to a cop car.

**No Ones POV**

Gabriella was watching the news when a familiar picture popped up. "Troy," Gabriella called, "Get in here."

Troy ran into the room and saw Gabriella crying on the couch. "What's wrong," He asked.

She pointed to the TV and he looked. He started crying to. There was a big picture of Aaron with the headline, **Arrested for rape and attempted murder. **

**Hey, Triva time.**

**What is Gabriella's ringtone in the first HSM movie?**


	12. The Dinner

**Hey, just to clear things up, they were crying out of happiness.**

**The answer to the trivia is Start of Something New**

**uniquegrl7 and samanta1024 won!!! YAY!!!**

Chapter 13

**Gabriella's POV**

He's in jail, I can't believe it. I've been waiting for this day for the past 5 years. I felt tears running down my face but I couldn't help it. I was so happy.

I heard my phone ringing and it was Officer Anderson from the hospital, she was making sure I saw the news and explained how they got him. Apparently he was going to the hospital to see if I was there and he told the desk his name and they called them.

I hung up and turned the TV volume up.

**Tonight we have a special story, you know Aaron Samuels, from the LA Eagles (I think that's what I said) well, he's is in jail with no chance for a court case. He is charged with rape and attempted murder...Wait, what's that...Everyone I'm getting something in...we have a confession...Samuels wants it aired now...Ok everyone here it is.**

_The screen shows Aaron handcuffed with police around him._

_**I would just like to say, I'm sorry, I am guilty, I did everything, I don't want a court case. I just wanted to justify something. I was not the only one in on this. My cousin was the brains of the operation. Sara Samuels. She used to go out with Troy and then Gabriella came and he broke up with her for her. She was mad and she never forgave him. She claims it wasn't her idea to start though, yea right, she seems to think it was Tamber's idea, that's our other cousin. She said that Gabriella and her friends ruined her life in high school.**_

I heard a noise and I looked to the side and I saw Troy on his knees on the ground with tears running down his face, "I can't believe I trusted her," He said angry at himself. He looked back at the screen and Sara's house was there.

**Here we are at Sara Samuels house. The police are surrounding the house as we speak. **

_The police moved in and knocked on the door, Sara answered with a smile that quickly depleted when she saw the police._

"_**We have a warrant for your arrest, anything you say can and will be used against you in any court of law." The officers said.**_

"**Thank you for watching tonight, more tomorrow night on this story," the newscaster closed.**

I looked at Troy again, he was staring at the TV in shock. I stood and walked over to him. I kneeled next to him and wrapped in a hug. He just broke down and cried into my shoulder.

I heard the door open and Sharpay and Taylor walked in with Evanne. I saw them stop when they saw us, "Are we interrupting anything," They asked.

"Aaron was arrested, Sara too," Troy said quietly.

"Seriously, that's awesome." Taylor said happily.

"I know, I just can't believe I trusted her," He said.

"Did you have fun Evanne," I asked her.

"Yea, we went on errands with Taylor and she went to a doctor who put stuff on her tummy and he told her it was positive and she started crying I think," She tried to remember.

I looked at Taylor and she seemed to shrink after Evanne told that, "Are you pregnant Taylor," I asked.

"Yea, I just found out today. I'm telling Chad tonight, how should I do it," She asked nervously.

"I don't know, since he likes food so much, maybe something to do with food?" I suggested, "You can even use Evanne if you want."

"I don;t know...Wait, I have the perfect idea, Evanne's staying at my house again." Taylor yelled running out of the house with Evanne dragging behind.

"What do we do now," I asked.

"Wanna watch a movie," Troy asked.

"Yea," I said.

Troy got up and hooked the computer up to the TV so we could see the computer screen on the TV. He went to www. joox. com (Without spaces, it's a real site you can watch movies on) He asked what movie I wanted to watch and I noticed Juno was available. I told him I wanted to watch it and he started it before coming and sitting next to me.

Around the part where Juno was going into labor, Troy started moving around.

"You ok," I asked.

"Yea, I was just thinking, I didn't get to be there when Evanne was born." He said sadly.

"All you missed was me breaking me mothers fingers," I said smiling a little.

He smiled and turned his attention toward the movie again.

I yawned loudly and Troy noticed. He sent me to my room for a nap with a promise he would wake me up in 1 hr.

I made my way upstairs and collapsed on the bed asleep.

**Troy's POV**

I was still feeling guilty that I missed her birth, but I was hoping that one day, I'd be there when it happened.

I noticed Gabi yawning and sent her to her room for a nap.

I finished the movie and wiped my eyes, I felt water there, no I wasn't crying, I have allergies.

I went to the kitchen and looked for a cookbook. I was going to make Gabi a special dinner. I looked for something she would like that we had the ingredients for and started preparing the meal. An hour and a half later I heard Gabi wandering downstairs. Luckily, I had just put the food on the table. I smiled at her.

"Dinner is served," I said in a fake British accent.

"Thank you sir," She said in an equally bad one.

During our meal, we talked a little when we got on the topic of our future.

"Where do you see yourself in 5 years," She asked me.

"I see you here doing what you're doing now, being a mom, unless you want a job, then you'll have one. But instead of just Evanne, there'll be little kids running around and we'll be married, and we'll live happily ever after. What about you." I answered.

"The exact same," She said smiling.

We finished our meal in silence sneaking glances at each other every now and then. I got up to put the dishes up and I turned around and Gabi surprised me with a kiss. "Thank you," She said. I responded by kissing her more passionately. I put my hands on her back pulling her closer and she put her hands on my head tangling her fingers in my hair. I begged for entrance with my tongue and she granted. I felt my hands moving to the hem of her shirt and I raised it a little and when she didn't protest, I pulled it over her head. She responded by taking my shirt off.

She broke away for air and she whispered, "Bed" We kissed again making our way upstairs...

**Trivia... What is the thing in HSM2 that covers everything that can't be painted but still needed a color change?**


	13. You have a sister

**Hey, I've been studying for a algebra test that I took today and answered only half the questions on, so if anyone is like really good at solving systems of equations by substitution, HELP:-p**

**I'm watching American Idol and it's really good. I just realized the only shows I talk about, or think of talking about, have the word American in them...American Gladiators, American Idol, Miss America. Gawd, now I feel racist. But it's a really good show, and Simon Cowell's my fave judge. To make me feel better, I'm gonna talk about a show that doesn't have the word American in it. I also love Gilmore Girls, I have the 7 season box set. Does anyone know if in the final episode Luke and Lorelei actually get back together, or was that kiss just a "caught up in the moment" thing.**

**Hey, best video ever, go to www. youtube .com and type in candy mountain, click on the first link with unicorns on it. CANDY MOUNTAIN CHARLIE, CANDY MOUNTAIN...THEY TOOK MY FREAKIN KIDNEY**

Chapter 14

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room and started freaking out, I turned in the bed with difficulty and relaxed when I saw Troy holding me tightly. I smiled as the memories from last night came flooding back into my brain. I watched him sleep for about 20 minutes before I had to go to the bathroom. I tried to wiggle out of his grip but every time I would get loose, he would grab a hold of me tighter. Eventually I got fed up with it.

"Troy...Troy...TROY," I yelled.

"Huh..What, where am I, 5 more minutes Dad," He mumbled.

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"AHHHH, DAD, WHAT THE HELL," He screamed bloody murder **(I love that saying)**

falling out of the bed.

I tried to hold in my snickers, but Troy heard and looked my way rubbing his shoulder. 

"Oh, that was you," He asked turning red.

"Yep," I said getting up and running to the bathroom to pee.

I finished and looked through a few drawers in the bathroom, I found a oversized shirt and pulled it out and put it one, but not before seeing a small jewelry box. I almost grabbed it and opened it, but i stopped myself and put a different shirt on top before walking back to the bedroom.

"To lazy to walk back to your room to get your own clothes," He asked jokingly.

"Have you ever worn one of my shirts, your's are so much more comfy." I said.

"Well, I can honestly say I have never wore one of your shirts," He said looking at me.

"Well that's good to know," I said.

"Did you sleep good," He asked switching subjects.

"Yea, I got a better nights sleep than I have in a few weeks," I said purposely not saying why I haven't been sleeping.

I saw Troy smirk a bit, I rolled my eyes, "Troy, whatever you're thinking, think again." I said laughing.

"Hey, I'm not thinking anything bad," He said, I stared at him, "Well, anything _that_ bad," He added.

I smiled again, it seems I'm doing a lot of smiling this morning.

"Oh, Hey, I wanted to show you something on the computer that Chad showed me," I said walking toward the door, "Meet me downstairs"

I left Troy to get dressed while I headed to the couch where the laptop was left sitting after last night. I went to youtube and typed in "candy mountain" I clicked the link that lasted 3:45min. like Chad told to make sure I did so I would get the correct video.

I heard Troy come down and sit next to me, "What did you want to show me," He asked.

"You ready," I asked.

"Yea," He said.

I hit play and we watched the unicorns come onto the screen.

_Candy mountain Charlie, Candy mountain_

_Go into the Candy Mountain Candy Cave Charlie_

_  
Goodbye Charlie_

_Ow, They stole my freakin' kidney_

_**Its much longer than this, but I couldn't remember it all, so this is basically what happens**_

I was cracking up, I looked at Troy and he had a weird look on his face before cracking up along with me.

"It's so stupid," He said laughing.

"Yea, I know, that's what makes it so funny," I said between laughter.

"Chad told you to show me that," He asked, I nodded, "I believe it,"

"I love it," I said.

"I love you," Troy said smiling at me.

"Corny much," I asked.

"I try," He replied coolly.

"Go into the Candy Mountain Candy Cave Charlie," I said in the unicorn voice.

"So, were the other two unicorns the ones stealing the kidney," He asked.

"Yea, they wanted a new kidney for reasons unbeknown to us," I replied.

I heard the doorbell ring and I got up to answer it, it was Taylor and Evanne.

"Hey, Tay, How'd it go last night." I asked.

"Amazing, Chad is so excited," She said walking in.

"Hey Gabs, why are you and Troy all out of breath and red faced," She asked eying us carefully.

"We watched the Candy Mountain video Chad suggested," I explained.

"No wonder" She said rolling her eyes.

"So how's it going with you and Troy," She asked quietly.

"I have to tell you about something I found later in private," I said to her.

"Ok, call later and we'll set something up," She said.

"Alrightly," I said.

"Bye, Chad's taking me out tonight, gotta get ready," She said giving me a quick hug before walking out.

"Mommy, are you going to have a baby like Auntie Taylor," She asked innocently.

I looked at Troy for some help on what to say.

"Maybe someday, Evvy," He said looking back at me.

"Yea, what he said," I said.

"Oh," She said looking down.

"Hey, what's wrong," I asked.

"I want a little sister," She said looking at me.

"Well, I can't say when, but you will eventually have a sibling, whether its a dog, or a kid." I said to her.

She smiled and yawned.

"Are you tired," I asked.

"Yea, after Taylor told Uncle Chad, a bunch of noises kept coming from they're room." She said walking upstairs to go to sleep.

I looked at Troy who was cracking up. He grabbed his phone, set it to speaker, and dialed Chad's number.

**Troy**

_Chad_

_**Gabriella**_

_Hello_

**Hey, Chad**

_I'm gonna be a dad_

**I know, and guess what I also know**

_What_

**I heard from a little bird that you and Taylor got up to something last night that prevented my daughter from getting a full night sleep**

_What, how could she hear, her room is right next door_

**Try being quieter**

_Well, it's not like you and Gabs haven't done it recently, heck I bet y'all did it last night_

_**That's none of your business Chad**_

_I knew it_

**GOODBYE CHAD**

Troy hung up and started laughing again. "How did Chad manage to graduate, I'll never know."

"Yea, shouldn't he know that you can hear through walls," I said

"Yea"

I heard my stomach growling, "Sounds like someone needs lunch," Troy said chuckling.

"Shut up," I said getting up to head into the kitchen.

I walked over to the fridge and opened the door, finding nothing I wanted, I closed the door and reopened it. I repeated the actions at least 5 times before Troy stopped me.

"What are you doing," He asked me.

"Waiting for something good to materialize that I can eat," I replied continuing my actions.

"Nothing will show up," He told me, "I'll make something," he added getting some stuff from the cabinet.

"Ok," I said sitting at the bar. **(It's like an island thing, not a BAR bar)**

I watched him prepare the lunch and I laughed when he got egg yolk on his nose. I got up and got a paper towel and wiped it off for him.

"Thanks," He said putting the pot on the stove.

"Hey, Can we go to the store tomorrow and buy stuff so I can make manicotti," I asked excited.

"What's that," He asked.

"Sorta like rolled up pizza in a tortilla, it has ricotta cheese and homemade sauce in it. Then if you sprinkle Parmesan in it." I make one of the finger kissy thingy chefs do, "Magnifico," I said.

"Sure," He said.

I walked over to the drawer we kept pots and pans in. I opened the drawer and looked through the pans, "YES" I screamed.

"What," Troy asked shocked.

"I found a tortilla pan," I said holding up the pan that was smaller than my hand.

"Wow, I didn't know I had one of those," He said talking to himself.

"Well, apparently you do," I said.

I put the pan on the counter and went back to the bar and sat down.

"How much longer," I whined.

"Not much," I heard Troy say, but I wasn't paying attention anymore, my eyes were focused on a dog in our, I mean Troy's front yard.

I got up and ran out to the dog. I picked him up and carried him in. He didn't have a collar and looked underfed and dehydrated. I walked to Troy and asked him to get me a bowl with water in it. I set the bowl on the ground and sat the dog down next to it. She slowly made her way to the dish before realizing it wouldn't hurt her, she quickly lapped the water up and whined for more. I got it and gave it to her. Troy walked over, "Aw, what happened to you," He said talking to the dog.

"We're keeping her," He said standing up.

"Ok," I quickly agreed, I loved dogs.

I heard Evanne walk downstairs and I looked up, "Hey, Evanne, you have a little sister," I said motioning to the dog.

"Aw, What's her name," She asked.

"I don't know, you pick," I told her.

"Blacky Bear Bo," She said naming the Black Lab after her great-grandma's dog that recently got hit by a car.

"Aw, I love it, It fits perfectly," I said hugging Evanne.

_DING DING DING  
_

"Lunch is ready," Troy told us.

We headed into the kitchen and Troy took the pot off the stove and put the noodles in the strainer that was sitting in the sink. He shook the water out and put the dry noodles in a bowl. He got the Prego from the cabinet and opened it pouring some on the wheat noodles. He them go the Parmesan from the fridge and grated a lot over the noodle.

He served it to us and sat down with a bowl himself. I saw him shoving food ion his mouth.

I got my fork and twirled my spaghetti around the fork. I saw Evanne doing the same. At least someone had manners, I laughed silently.

We finished our food and Evanne told us she wanted to watch a movie. We asked her what she wanted to watch, and she said, "Meet the Robinson's." Troy set the movie up and Evanne started watching it, singing along when she knew a song, she had the soundtrack.

_RingRingRingRing_

I answered the phone.

_**Just showing Gabi's side**_

_Hello..._

_Shar..._

_What's wrong..._

_He did what..._

_How could he..._

_Oh my gosh..._

_Did you tell him..._

_You have too..._

_If you don't and he finds out, it would be hell..._

_I know it didn't end up bad for me..._

_Shar, It's different for you..._

_Because you knew before he broke up with you..._

_Tell him tonight..._

_Ok, call if you need something..._

_Bye..._

"Zeke broke up with Sharpay," I said sadly to Troy.

"They were perfect for each other though," Troy said.

"I know," I said.

We walked back to Evanne and sat and finished the movie with her.

**That's all folks**

**Bye Bye**


	14. Telling Him

**Hey, I forgot to put the winners of the trivia last chappie, so here they are.**

**I accepted many different answers, because some of the answers I got fit the question, so the winners are...**

**samanta1024 with GRASS**

**Heather with VIYNL, the original answer I was looking for**

**uniquegr17 with SKY**

**She Shall Remain Nameless with GRASS**

**yay**

**So about how I was talking about math last chapter and the horrible test. I made a 20 on it, My average was a 79, then the teacher decided to not put the test in the gradebook. I still had a 79 though. Then she put in a 110 I got on a project and now my average is a 92.**

**I'm watching Ice Princess, It just started. I love the opening song.**

**So my birthday is March 18, and I think I'm getting an IpodTouch. Do you say itouch or ipodtouch, I say itouch, it sounds better. I'm so happy though, except the fact that my computer is all jacked up. Maybe I'll get a Toshiba for my birthday. I have a Sony Vaio, and something is wrong with it. Maybe the Sims games I have on it, my friend's computer had a virus from them.**

**Ok, I know this probably sounds childish, but does anyone on here have Webkinz or Toontown accounts, I do. I have 26 webkinz, if you want to know what they are ask, because it'll take up a lot of space. But if you have webkinz, give me your username.**

**I changed what kind of dog it was, it is now a cavapoo. I will put a pic up soon.**

Chapter 15

If you looked out the window right now, it would seem like the perfect picture. Birds chirping, clear skies, no wind. Just like out of a Thomas Kinkade painting. But if you looked down the road a little more, you would see a distressed blonde walking up to a door. She reached the front and rang the doorbell.

A young black man opened the door and glared at her, "Sharpay, what do you want." He asked rudely.

"Zeke, I need to tell you something," She said.

_Flashback_

**Sharpay's POV**

_I was walking to the kitchen for a snack when Zeke walked in._

"Hi honey," I said happily.

_He ignored me and walked up to our room._

_I walked up after him, "Zeke, what's wrong," I asked._

"_Nothing," He mumbled._

"_Come on, you can tell me," I told him walking over to him._

"_Nothing," He said getting angry._

"_Please tell me, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," I pleaded with him._

"_Nothing is wrong with me Sharpay," He yelled at me, I had never seen him the mad._

_I backed away scared of what he could do._

"_Just get out," He told me._

"_Wh-What," I stuttered._

"_Come get your stuff tomorrow between 11 and 2, I don't want to see you," He told me._

"_Why," I managed to get out between sobs._

"_Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I'm sure you know where the door is," He said._

_I walked away smart enough to let him cool down before I told him the news, or maybe I won't tell him. _

_He would just think it's a way to get back together with him._

_And it worked fine with Gabriella._

_I got out my phone and called Gabriella._

_**Hey Gabi...**I cried into the phone,_

_**  
It's Sharpay...**I sobbed._

_**Zebroupwidme...**I cried incoherently._

_**Zeke broke up with me...**I cried._

_**I don't know why, He said I knew what I did...**I said sobbing even harder._

_**No, I couldn't, He would think it was just to get him back...**I reasoned with myself._

_**No, I don't have to tell him...**I said calming down a bit._

_**It worked out fine for you...**I told her._

_**How is it different for me...**I asked her._

_**I can pretend I didn't find out until next week...**I tried knowing I would have to tell him._

_**I will...**I said thinking to myself._

_**I will, bye...**I said hanging up._

_I headed over to Taylor's house. I couldn't tell him tonight, I would in the morning._

_I rang Taylor's doorbell and waited. She opened the door and immediately wrapped me in a hug._

"_What happened," She asked me. I told what had happened so far and what I was planning for tomorrow._

_She let me stay the night and I walked up to the guest room and crashed onto the bed. I slept for the whole rest of the day and all through the night. I woke up around 9:30 AM._

_I got up and had a poptart before heading out the door and walking to Zeke's house._

_I rang the doorbell._

**END FLASHBACK**

SHARPAY"S POV

I was waiting for Zeke's answer after I told him we needed to talk.

"Come in," He told me. We walked to the living room and sat on separate armchairs.

"What did you need to say," He asked.

"I'm just going to cut right to the chase, I'm pregnant," I said bracing myself for his reaction.

"How do you know it's mine," He asked and those words hurt worse than anything. He didn't even trust me.

"Why wouldn't it be," I asked him.

"How do I know you haven't been cheating on me," He asked with cold eyes.

"I haven't, I would never do that," I tried.

"I saw you, You were in the mall with some guy when I was supposed to be outta town. I came back early and went to the mall. You were with him and he whispered something in your ear and you laughed and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek." He told me, "What more proof do you need," He said.

"Get out," He told me opening the door.

I could feel fresh tears coming and I broke down on his front lawn.

I heard him slam the door and I cried even harder. I picked myself up and headed to Gabi's house. It was a good hour away the speed I was going.

**Gabriella's POV**

I smiled at BoBo, our new family dog. We knew it didn't belong to anyone because it was emaciated.

Plus we took him to the vet and he still needed all his shots and such. No collar or anything.

We had gone to the store this morning and I got all the ingredients for the manicotti.

At home, I made the batter for the outer shell of the food and heated the stove. I poured a thin thin layer of the mix in the small pan and left it for less than 10 seconds before flipping it out onto a clean dishrag on the counter. I made at least 50 of them.

Then I started making the cheese. I poured the ricotta in the bowl and mixed a bunch of different herbs and spices in. I mixed it all together.

I let it sit while I made the sauce. It's very complicated. I'm like a robot when I make the sauce.

It finished and I mixed half of it in the cheese mixture. I got a spoon and spread the cheese/sauce on each shell. I rolled each one tightly together and placed it into a oven safe pan. I needed two pans to hold all of the manicottis.

I put it in the oven and waited.

I heard the front door open and I heard Troy and Evanne walk in.

"DO NOT COME IN THE KITCHEN," I yelled.

"Why," They responded.

"I'm cooking," I told them.

I heard them go into the living room and turn the TV on. The timer dung and I took the food out. I poured the rest of the sauce over the bare manicotti.

I grated Parmesan over it and put it on the table.

"DINNER" I called.

I heard Troy running in and Evanne follow. They sat down at the table and looked at the food.

"Is that edible," Troy asked.

"Yea, it is a secret family recipe and I love it." I told him putting 3 manicottis on his plate before answering the doorbell that had just rung.

"Hey, wanna come in for dinner..." I asked noticing Sharpay had tear streaks running down her face.

"He thinks I'm cheating on him," She told me.

"Oh my gosh, Come in and eat, then tell us after dinner." I told her urging her in the house.

"Ok," She said walking toward the dining room.

I got her a plate and put some food on it before handing it to her.

"Thank," She said focusing on the food.

I noticed after she started eating, she perked up a bit.

"This is really good, where did you get it," She asked me. I smiled and looked at Troy, "Apparently it is edible," I told him.

"I made is Shar," I told her, " Secret family recipe," I told her knowing she would ask for it.

I heard Bo running in, he had gotten a bit better, not as shy.

"Where did you get this adorable dog," She asked.

"We found it," Evanne told her, "It's a cavapoo."

"A cava-what," She asked.

"Part King Cavalier Cocker Spaniel, part Poodle," I told her. I looked at Troy and he was devouring the plate almost.

I laughed and looked at Shar, she was done eating so I took the plates and put them in the sink.

"Shar, do you want to go in the living room and tell me what happened." I asked her.

"Yea," She said taking a deep breath.

We walked into the living room and sat down.

****

TRIVIA:

List what the T-shirts Chad wore through the movie said. There were 5 of them.


	15. At the Resturaunt

**The answers to the Trivia were**

**I majored in vacation - Warning! Do not read this shirt! - Viva la basketball - He did it - I just look like him and then the shirts from movie 1**

**if you sent in answers, you win, because i didn't get any wrong answers.**

**Math is going bad again, I made a 60 on a test.**

**I went to the Jonas Brothers last night and it was totally worth 2hrs in the car. Rooney, the opening act was good, apparently, the lead singer played Mia's boyfriend Micheal in the Princess Diaries. If you want to see pictures, go to my homepage and add me as a friend on myspace. If it asks for my last name, pm me and I'll tell you, but I don't think it does. **

**So, I'm babysitting my cousin right now while our parents go to Samurai for dinner. I actually get payed i think.**

**So, in 2 years i get to go on a cruise!!! the k-love cruise, klove is a Christian radio station. My parents go on the cruise every year and when I'm fifteen, i get to go. If my bday was a month sooner, i could go next year. :(**

**When i don't get enough sleep, i tend to ramble if you haven't caught on.**

Chapter 16

Sharpay and Gabriella sat in the living room and Sharpay retold her story for the 2nd time.

**Sharpay's POV **

I was in tears by the time I finished the story. This time I no one cut me off, so I could finish the story.

"And the worst part is...It was Ryan. I wouldn't cheat on Zeke with my own brother. That's wrong. He was telling me that he got a part in a new Broadway musical that no one could know about, and I said that now I knew about it and laughed and he hugged me and I kissed his cheek." I cried.

"Tell Zeke," Gabriella suggested.

"He won't believe me, He hates me." I wailed.

"He's just jealous," She said.

"He hates me," I said again.

"He's scared that you're not in love with him anymore, so he turned that insecurity into anger," She said going all Dr. Phil on me.

"How do you know," I sniffled.

"I know Zeke." She told me.

"Can you talk to him and calm him down before I tell him the rest." I asked.

"Well, is Ryan still in town," She asked me.

"Oh my Gosh, I forgot about Ryan." I cried suddenly remembering we going to hang out tonight. If Zeke could just see him, everything would be fine.

"It's ok, go see Ryan, I'll take care of everything." She reassured me.

I smiled and hugged her before heading out the door to the hotel where Ryan was staying.

I got out and headed up the walkway before hearing an angry voice call my name, "Sharpay, if this isn't proof that something's going on, then I don't know what is." I turned and saw Zeke drive by.

I felt tears falling before walking the rest of the way into the hotel. I walked up the desk and asked for Ryan's room number.

"Can I have Ryan Evans room number," I asked politely. Apparently Ryan was very well known in the celebrity world now, "Excuse me," She asked rudely . "Ryan Evans is a guest, we can't just give out room numbers of famous people," She said turning back to her magazine.

"I'm his twin," I told her.

"He doesn't have a twin," She said, "Please go away or I will call security."

"If you don't give me his room number, I will get Daddy to fire you right now," I said opening my phone.

"Try to," She dared me.

I smirked and dialed the number.

"Daddy, I'm at Ryan's hotel and the desk person won't give me his number, I told her I'm his sister, but she said he didn't have one. She said she'd call security on me." I said in a little girl voice.

It just so happened that my daddy recently bought this hotel chain. No one knew me yet.

"What's your name," I asked the girl behind the desk.

"Sara-Ann Wrap," She said with a raised eyebrow.

"He wants to talk to you," I said handing her the phone.

"Hello," She said.

"Yes sir," She said to him hanging up the phone and handing it to me.

"I'm so sorry Ms Evans. I didn't know it was you, Ryan never mentioned a sister. He is in room 13 on the 13th floor." She said.

I smiled remembering Ryan's favorite number was 13.

I headed to the elevator and went to Ryan's room. I knocked on the door and Ryan opened the door and walked out all ready to go.

"Where are we going sis," He asked.

"Well, I thought we could go to the new California Pizza Kitchen that just opened." I told him.

"Sounds good," He smiled.

We walked to the restaurant and got a table. We had just gotten our drinks when I heard a familiar laugh. I turned and saw the gang walking in.

Ryan noticed too, "Hey, Troy, What's up. Come over here." He called excited to see his friends again.

"Ryan, what are you doing here," Gabi asked him.

"I just decided to come pay everyone a visit. I'm staying at the Hampton Inn by the mall. Dad just bought that chain." He told everyone. I notice a look of guilt flash over Zeke's eyes.

"Have anything to say Zeke," I asked him.

"Just because I was wrong about that doesn't prove I was wrong about the mall." He said angrily.

"Well, maybe if you'd have asked, you would've realized that that was Ryan I was with in the mall. He came into town that morning and we went to the mall," I yelled at him.

"Prove it." He said.

"Ryan give me your phone," I ordered.

I took his phone and looked through his voicemail. I found what I was looking for and played it on speakerphone.

**Hey Ryan, It's Sharpay. When you get in town call me and we'll meet up at the mall. It's Friday, so yea. Bye.**

I hung up the phone and stared at Zeke. He looked guilty. I saw him look down and I looked over at Ryan and he had a "What the hell is going on" look on his face.

"Zeke thinks I am cheating on him and that the baby isn't his, but in reality, it was you he saw me with and the baby can't be yours because thats wrong." I explained.

"Oh, what baby," He asked eying me carefully.

"I'm pregnant with Zeke's baby whether he says it's his or not." I told him.

"Oh, but you were with me that day when he got mad at you, right." He asked me.

"Yes, he saw us at the mall," I told him.

"Oh," I saw him look at Zeke who looked about to say something.

"Yes Zeke," I asked him.

"I guess I overreacted. I wasn't thinking. I should've just talked to you instead of yelling at you and kicking you out." He said apologetically.

"I can't forgive you just yet, not until you learn to trust me," I said sadly.

"I understand, will you at least move back." He asked hopefully.

"Yes" I said after thinking about it for a few moments.

He got up and walked over to give me a hug but instead I reached up and kissed him.

Our food came and we sat down to eat. Then we went and got my stuff and went home.

**Gabriella's POV  
**

I looked behind us and saw Evanne asleep in the back of the car. "Wow, I had no idea that going out to eat was so tiring." I told Troy.

He chuckled and pulled into the driveway. He got out and scooped Evanne up in his arms before walking up to the door and walking in. He walked upstairs and put Evanne in her room before walking back downstairs and sat next to me on the couch wrapping me in his arms before following me into a deep sleep.

**Trivia----**

**What was the ring tone in HSM 1 that got everyones phones taken up?**


	16. Tears, Tamagotchis, and Shopping

**Hola mi amigas, once again, everyone that sent in a review answer to the trivia wins!!!! No wrong answers!!!**

**The answer was start of something new!!!**

**So, I decided it really stinks that I can not take Italian in high school next year, I want to. All I can pick from is Latin or Spanish. I learned enough Latin from Harry Potter, like accio and stuff.**

**But yea, I wanted to take Italian, I am ¼ Italian, My numa is full Italian, with grandparents from Rome and Naples.**

**So yea, I'm getting rid of my pinball machine next week!!! It is full size and takes up a lot of room. I don't like it though, the picture is kinda inappropriate. **

**I am SOOO happy Ramiele didn't get kicked off American Idol, I liked Luke though. Blake wasn't that good. I also liked Asia'h (sp). I thought Kristy Lee Cook should have left.**

**Has anyone heard of Paul Potts, I heard him sing on youtube the other day, and I was nearly crying. It was just so pure.**

_**Quote of the Day------ Some people cause happiness wherever they go, some whenever they go.**_

Chapter 17

In the weeks that passed, Sharpay and Zeke had gotten closer than before, breaking up for a while, made them realize how much they need each other. Chad and Taylor spent the weeks shopping for baby supplies, Sharpay and Zeke were waiting until they found out what they were having. But while everyone else was having fun, Gabriella was bent over the toilet seat emptying the contents of her stomach for the 4th morning in a row. How you can throw up nothing, she didn't know, but that is what she was doing every morning.

She had gotten up feeling great, but once she got out of bed, she felt the bile in her stomach rising into her throat, and she sprinted to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she was resting her head against the cool toilet bowl when someone walked in, "Mommy, are you ok," Evanne asked her.

"Yea, I just have a stomach bug," Gabriella told her with her head still down. She didn't want to move in case she got sick again.

"Oh, I don't wanna get sick, I hope you feel better," She said walking back down the hall.

A few more minutes passed and Troy walked in and sat next to her.

"Are you ok, Evanne told me you were sick again," He asked.

"Yea, I just have a bug," She told him.

"You don't have fever," he told her feeling her forehead.

"I don't know, It's only the mornings when I'm sick," I said confused.

"Wait, only the MORNINGS, when you're SICK," He said stressing those two words.

"Morning, Sick, morning, sick, morning sick" Gabriella repeated over and over until realization crossed her eyes. Her eyes widened and tears started falling.

"I can't be, no, not again." She kept repeating with tears falling down her face.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm here, we should go get a few tests, right," He asked unsure because he wasn't there with Gabi when it happened with Evanne.

"Yea, I guess." Gabriella said wiping the tears off her face.

Troy stood up and held out his hand and Gabriella grabbed hold and he pulled her up.

They walked down the hall and were almost out the door when they remembered about Evanne.

"She can come with," Gabriella said.

"Ok, Evanne," Troy called.

"Yea," Walked out a fully dressed Evanne.

"We're going to the store." They explained.

"OK," She said grabbing her little sparkly purse and heading to the Hummer in the long driveway. She climbed in the car and waited for her parents.

"She has certainly accepted this glamorous lifestyle" Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled and got in the car and turned the music on, Radio Disney was still on from when Gabriella and Evanne went to the store the other day. The new Daughtry song came on, "Home."

As they neared the store, Troy noticed Gabriella getting stiff. "Hey, relax, you'll be fine," He told her.

They got to Wal-Greens and got out of the car, Troy took Evanne to the toys so Gabriella could pick the test in quiet.

In the end, she ended up with 3 First Response tests.

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked to the front avoiding most people. I noticed Troy and Evanne walking up and I smiled.

"Hey, what'd you get," I asked her.

"A Tamigotchi," She told me smiling.

"Cool, I had one when I was little," I told her.

We got to the front of the line and gave the lady our items. "Aren't you Troy Bolton," She asked Troy.

"Yea," He said.

She nodded and checked our stuff out. "$30.98," She said.

Troy got the money out before I could and payed for everything.

I smiled a little and took the bag. I didn't notice, but she grabbed her phone and videoed us leaving the store..

"Mommy, can you teach me how to play Tamigotchi," Evanne asked while we were still in earshot.

"Yea," I said getting in the car.

"But I have to do something first," I told her.

We reached the house and walked in. I didn't need the bathroom yet, so I read the directions, It said drink lots of water first, so I got a big thing of water and started drinking it. I finished half an hour later needing to use the bathroom badly.

I ran upstairs to the bathroom and opened the tests quickly, I sat down and peed on the sticks, I set them on a paper towel and finished in the bathroom. I waited and waited and waited, until the timer dung. I looked at the first test, then the second, then the third. They all said the same thing. I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I don't know how long I was sitting there crying, but I know that Troy eventually walked in, looked at the tests, and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hey, we'll get through this," He told me.

"You promise you won't leave," I asked.

"Yea, I love you Gabi." He said. I searched his eyes for signs of lying, but found none.

"I love you too," I told him, "But I'm scared" I said.

"Me too, But we can do this," He said.

"Yea," I said.

"We need to make a doctor's appointment before we tell people," He said to me.

I nodded and stood up. I walked into the other room and saw Evanne on the Tamigotchi, "Hey, did you figure it out," I asked her.

"Yea, I read the instructions," She said smiling.

"Cool," I said.

I was feeling kinda hungry, so I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. I grabbed some Pistachio ice cream and Vienna Sausages. I out the sausages in the ice cream and started eating it.

Troy walked in, saw what I was eating, walked out, and probably barfed from the discustingness.

I smiled and kept eating. It wasn't what I would normally eat, but for some reason, I wanted it. I figured it was cravings starting.

It was sorta like this for Evanne. I remember finding out I was pregnant with her.

I had dropped a steak knife on my foot while emptying the dishwasher and while I was at the hospital, the doctors stitching up my foot noticed two heartbeats on the monitor, so they looked into it. I was pregnant.

That's not how I found out about this baby, but I mean, the cravings are sorta the same.

I figured I should call and make an appointment, so I rang the clinic and luckily, someone had canceled for next week, so I booked that appointment. School was starting, so Evanne would be gone all day. We would finally get some alone time.

Speaking of school, Evanne needs school clothes.

I got up and walked over to her, "Hey, wanna go get clothes for school," I asked her.

"Yea," She said happily.

She got up and put her shoes on and I went to tell Troy we're leaving. He said ok, and we were off.

We headed to Kohl's and got some khaki pants and we went to Aeropostale and got her some shirts and surprisingly enough, she could fit in the shirts at Hollister. She had wanted to go there for some reason, because we had never gone in there before, and she tried a shirt on, and it fit. Those shirts are usually built for someone, more developed...

We finished shopping and went to get Dippin' Dots before heading home.

"I love Dippin' Dots, they're so round, and cold and delicious," Evanne said.

"How do they get them round," I asked inspecting the ice cream.

"I don't know," Evanne said. "Wanna hear a joke," She asked.

"Yea," I said.

"Ok, two peanuts were walking down the street and one was assaulted." She said.

"That's funny, I get it," I said laughing.

We got in the car and blared Radio Disney on the XM radio, we took the long way home so we could sing to the radio longer. Unfortunately, we arrived at home in the middle of a good song, we sat in the car and finished the song before getting out of the car and heading in.

We walked in the door and saw Charlie waiting for us, I guess Troy had gone to get him from the groomers, he had gone today for a bath and trim and nail clipping. I noticed a heart and rose on his collar.

I bent over to pet him and I smelt him, and for once, I didn't hold my nose, he smelt good.

I noticed Evanne yawning, so I sent her to bed, It was getting late.

I was tired too, I walked upstairs and I opened mine and Troy's door. I almost fainted at the sight. I saw Troy on one knee in the middle of the room with pictures of us as we grew up together all around him. He had sprinkled pink rose petals around them and was playing a copy of "You are the Music in Me," that we had recorded in high school for Kelsi to sent in to a college for a scholarship.

I couldn't speak. He must have noticed, because he spoke up, "Gabriella Montez, I didn't believe in true love until I met you, you showed me that there was more to life than basketball and I am glad you are in my life. Without you, I wouldn't have a family. I love you." HE took a breath before continuing. "Will you marry me Gabriella," He asked nervously.

I felt tears coming again. It seemed I had been crying a lot today. I couldn't speak. All I could do was nod until I found my voice, "Yes, YES," I said quietly at first then louder running and jumping in his arms and kissing him. He slipped the ring on my finger and we kept kissing and as it started getting hot and heavy, we fell on the bed and kept kissing, and more...

**What is your favorite part of the movies?**

_**End Quote-------- English doesn't borrow from other languages. English follows other languages down dark alleys, knocks them out and goes through their pockets for loose grammar.**_

**Yea, If I can remember, I'm gonna try to put us some cool quotes every time I update. I found a website that had tons of quotes, that I copy and paste onto stuff.**

**So, How long does it usually take for your ears to get back to normal after concerts, mine are still messed up from last week. **

**I'm watching Hannah Montana right now. **

**Camp is coming soon!!! In Missouri, on the Ozark mountains for 2 weeks, no electronics, no shower doors, Kanakuk rocks.**

**12 days until my birthday!!!! The big 14!!!!**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_

_**YAY**_


	17. No Friends

**I have had a bad day. Not bad enough to effect my writing though...I hope.**

**So it started when my mom decided we were gonna go walk around the lake, my bike doesn't fit in the car, so I rode it to the lake, halfway there, it stopped working, so I rode back home then my handlebars untwisted and it worked perfectly, so we rode around the lake and on the way home, we found out my bike does fit in the car. Then we went home and I went to weightlifting, I was snatching and I dropped the bar and it hit my shin and now it's bruise, now I don't feel good. But I'm listening to Jonas Brothers, so I'm better.**

**I have decided to take Spanish next year.**

_**Quote----Really happened.**_

_MR. V- "Since I'm new here, we are going to have a Q&A to get to know each other._

_Mary- "What's Q&A"_

_Me- "Question and Answer"_

_**10 minutes later**_

_Mary- "Oh, A question and answer"_

_Mr. V- "Did you seriously just get that"_

**Chapter 18**

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up feeling sick. I got up and sprinted to the bathroom, puked, then puked some more.

I finished and walked into the other room and saw Troy watching TV. He heard me and got up to give me a hug and kiss, "How you feeling," He asked.

"Been better," I muttered.

"Well, it'll be over soon, right," He said.

"I hope, I was sick the whole time with Evanne." I exclaimed.

"Oh, that sounds horrible," Troy said sympathetically.

"It was, but now I have you, which reminds me, can we hold off on all the planning until the baby is born, I know me well enough that stuff I want when I'm pregnant, is WAY different from what I usually want." I asked.

"Whatever you want baby," He told me kissing me gently.

"Well, in that case, I want a spinach macaroni ice cream sandwich," I said adding things as I though aloud.

I looked up and saw Troy had gotten a notepad and was writing things down. I smiled and kept listing things off, I decided if I wanted this stuff, he could go grocery shopping.

I stopped, "I'm done," I told him.

"Ok, is that everything," He asked.

"Yea," I said.

"Be back soon, love ya," He said grabbing his keys and walking out the front door.

"Bye," I called sitting myself down on the couch and turning the TV.

I was watching when I heard Evanne call from upstairs. I headed upstairs hearing what was coming on next, **Which Celeb was caught leaving a drug store after buying pregnancy tests?**

How stupid, I kept walking upstairs until I got to Evanne's room. I saw her laying in bed looking feverish.

"I think I caught your bug mommy," She said miserably.

"I think so to, I'm going to get the thermometer, be right back." I said heading to the bathroom.

I found the thermometer in a dirty sock after looking for a few minutes. I turned the water on hot and let it heat up before sticking the thermometer under the boiling water.

I turned the cold water on and let it under it for a while. I walked back to Evanne's room and stuck the thermometer under her arm, I walked out of the room to get the Tylenol© and O.J.

I headed back up and grabbed the thermometer and looked at it. 101.3, I got the Tylenol© and gave her a tablet and the O.J. She took the tablet and drank some O.J. I handed her the remote and she tuned her TV on, after realizing nothing was on, she went to her DVR menu and started Grease. I left her room during Summer Nights and went to get a drink of water.

I was in the kitchen when I heard the front door open. I heard Troy walk in with sacks full of food.

"Hey," I said tiredly.

"What's wrong," He asked.

"Evanne caught something, she's upstairs with a fever." I replied.

"I knew something was up when she didn't wake up first this morning." He said thinking.

"Yea, I should have realized something." I said feeling bad for not recognizing anything.

"Hey, don't feel bad, everyone gets sick." He told me rubbing my back.

I sniffled, "I guess, What'd you get me," I said perking up.

"Everything you told me," He said.

"Yay," I said clapping my hands for emphasis.

He chuckled and handed me some stuff to put in the fridgerater.

I put the stuff in leaving some out for my sandwich.

After we put the food up, I made my sandwich, or well, Troy made it. He said he didn't want me dropping anymore knives.

I rolled my eyes and went to check Evanne, she was asleep and her favorite song was on, Grease Lightening.

I tucked the blankets around her and turned the TV down.

I went back downstairs and ate my sandwich.

**No one's pov**

A week passed since Evanne was sick and today was the first day of third grade, she had skipped Kindergarten.

Evanne skipped downstairs with her recently straightened hair and painted fingernails.

They had gotten her last name changed to Bolton a few days ago.

"Daddy, I'm ready, take me to school," Evanne yelled gaily. (**the old meaning)**

"We have 20 minutes, why don't you eat breakfast." He yelled back to her.

"Fine," She huffed and stomped to the kitchen. She was happy as soon as she saw the fresh chocochunk pancakes. "YAY," She squealed.

She ate her pancakes and Troy took her to her new school, Ben Franklin.

They walked in the door and to her class. Right away Troy knew she would have problems fitting in, because this looked like the kinda school that everyone knew each other and was best friends at. All the preppy kids went to this kind of school.

He looked at Evanne one last time before he left, she was talking to a girl with brown hair.

He smiled and left to go pick Gabriella up for the doctor appointment.

**Gabi's POV**

Troy is on his way to pick me up for our appointment now. I'm kinda nervous. But excited too.

I heard him pull up and I ran to the door and opened it and ran to the car.

"You ready," He said rolling down the window.

"Of course, You," I asked opening the door and climbing in.

"Yea, duh," he said as he pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the clinic.

We reached the clinic a few minutes later and walked in.

We checked in and they called us back a few minutes later.

The doctor made me drink a lot of water and pee in a cup. After that, she took the pee and tested it and came in smiling.

"Well, it seems that you are indeed pregnant," Dr. Szymanski told us. "Would you like to see the baby," She asked.

"Yes," We both said immediately.

"Ok, this will be pretty cold," She said putting a gel on my stomach. I tensed up and squealed. It was freaking cold.

She pressed a little machine on my stomach and moved it around before stopping.

"Ok, there is your baby, looks healthy so far," She said smiling at us.

"That's great," Troy said.

"Would you like pictures," She asked us.

"Yes, Please," I said with excitement in my voice.

She pushed a button and left the room to get the pictures. A few moments later, she returned with a small envelope.

"Here you go," She told us handing it to us.

"Thank you," I said and we left the clinic and went to ABC for lunch, more commonly know as Atlanta Bread Company. I got noodles and Troy got a pizza. We ate our food and talked.

"What do you want the baby to be," He asked me.

"I want a boy, I already have a girl." I said. "What about you," I added.

"I want a girl, because I didn't get to see Evanne grow up," He said.

I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Well either one, I'll be happy," I said.

"Me too," He said.

I noticed him fidgeting, "What's wrong." I asked.

"Well, my parents called and they're coming down next month. And they expect to stay with me," He said nervously.

"By then I'll be showing and they don't even know about Evanne, and your dad hates me." I said freaking out.

"He only hated me because I wasn't practicing enough. And I have been going to all the practices" He said.

"I guess, we have to tell them eventually, we can't just send them a wedding invite...wait, can we." I asked.

"We have to tell them," Troy said to me.

"Fine" I huffed playfully.

"Good," He said. We finished eating and left to go get Evanne.

When we picked her up, she was nearly in tears.

"Evvie, What's wrong," I asked her worriedly.

"Everyone hates me, They said I'm a baby and I would never have friends," She cried.

"Evanne, don't worry, Me and daddy will take you to school tomorrow." I told her as she cried into my shoulder.

"Ok," She whimpered.

We drove home and she went to her room.

"I hope she makes friends," I told Troy.

"Me too," He replied.

**Trivia**

**What has 7 letters**

**is greater than God**

**is more evil than the devil**

**poor people have it**

**rich people need it**

**if you eat it you will die**


	18. School

**Hey everyone, I went to see Horton Hears a Hoo today and it was awesome. Tomorrow is my birthday, so I hope i get an iTouch.**

**TRIVIA WINNERS**

**answer is NOTHING**

**samanta1024**

**Tortall Tribe Freak**

**Nikkieee02**

**LostInMusicHSM**

**ZacEfronNVHudgens**

**DutchIcePrincess**

**LovinLiason**

**sportyangel15**

**Xx-cheeky-angle-xX**

Chapter 20

It was time for school again and Troy was driving Evanne to school on the way to practice. 

**Evanne's POV**

I didn't want to go to school this morning but Daddy made me. I tried faking sick but it didn't work. Apparently daddy tried that enough to know if your faking or not...

"Daddy, to I have to go to school," I whined.

"Yes, if you don't go, then everyone will think you're a chicken." He explained pulling in front of the school and letting me out. I climbed out of the car sluggishly. I walked into the school and up the stairs to my classroom. At my old school, everything was on one floor. Now the grades are split up and I'm on the middle floor.

I opened the classroom door and sat down. A few minutes later, the bell rang and the teacher started calling roll. We didn't call roll yesterday, she passed out papers and took the papers of people who weren't here to the office for later.

"Annie Alexander," She called. A brunette raised her hand. She was a mean girl.

"Andrew Anderson," She called out next. A short dark haired boy raised his hand.

"Kathryn Bennett," She looked around, Kathryn wasn't here yesterday. She short brunette raised her hand. She looked nice.

"Evanne Bolton," She called with a disbelieving tone to her voice.

I raised my hand. "Are you related to Troy Bolton," She asked.

"Um, yes, that's my daddy," I said.

"Yea, and my dad is Chad Danforth," Annie said rudely.

"I know him and doesn't have any kids," I said.

"How do you know him," Shelby, another mean girl said.

"Um, he is my unbiological uncle, I stay at him and Aunt Taylor's house all the time," I told her.

"I won't believe it till I see it," She said.

"So," I said.

The teacher finished calling roll before giving us our seating chart. I was sitting next to Kathryn, Cici, Rachel, and Kaitlyn.

"Hi," I told them, the teacher was letting us get to know each other while she passed out more papers.

"Hi," I heard most of them chorus back.

"I'm Katie, Cici, Rachel," I heard them introduce themselves.

"I'm Evanne." I said.

"That's a boy's name," Kaitlyn spoke up.

"So, it's spelling girly." I told her.

"How." She asked.

"E-V-A-N-N-E," I said.

"Oh, you know, no one believes you about Troy Bolton." She said.

"So, all that matters is that I know what's right," I said. "That's why I can read Harry Potter. I know what's right and what's not," I told her.

"What's Harry Potter," She asked.

"The most awesome book series ever." I said pulling book 7 out to read.

"That's a big book," Cici said.

"No it's not," I said, "I read it in 4 hours." I added.

"You read that in 4 hours," Mrs. Ashlock said from behind me.

"Yea," I said looking at her.

"Ok," She said.

"Evanne, Cici, Rachel, do you guys want to come to my birthday party Saturday," Katie asked us.

"Ok," We said smiling.

Katie handed us colorful invitations and we put them with our stuff.

"I wouldn't want to go to a dorky people party anyway." Kaitlyn said rejecting an invite.

"Do you guys believe me," I asked them.

"Yes," They told me.

"I read a book about liars once and you did the stuff honest people did." Rachel said.

I smiled, I had made friends. Hopefully they don't get recruited by the mean girls.

We walked over to the loft that was built in the room and climbed up to the second level, most people were scared to go up there, but we weren't. We sat on beanbags and talked the rest of the day.

The parents came to the room to get us since it started raining really hard and the principal didn't want us waiting outside.

All the mean girls had left when daddy walked in to get me. Katie, Cici, and Rachel were still there though.

"Daddy," I squealed jumping into his arms.

"Hey Evanne, How was today," He asked.

"Good, I made 3 friends and got a birthday invitation." I said happily.

"Cool, I told you things would be fine," He said.

"Katie, Cici, Rachel, come meet my daddy," I told them.

They were apprehensive coming close because they recognized daddy.

"It's ok," I told them.

They walked up and introduced themselves.

We said goodbye and walked to the Hummer.

I put Radio Disney on in the car and we sang along to Jonas Brothers songs.

At home, I did my homework, which was just getting mommy and daddy to sign stuff.

"Hey, how was school," I heard mommy asked.

"Good, I made friends, here it's a birthday invitation." I said handing her the colorful piece of paper.

"Jump 4 Joy, we'll have to go get a present soon," She said reading the location of the party.

"I'm glad you made friends." She told me. I smiled, "Me too," I said to her.

The days passed and everyone was still mean to me, I hadn't made anymore friends and no one would talk to Katie, Cici, and Rachel because they talked to me.

I had gotten Katie a Bengal Webkinz, it was new.

We pulled up to Jump 4 Joy and me and Daddy got out of the car, mommy felt bad again. We walked inside and I put my present in the wagon with Katie's name on it.

Daddy was already nervous about being in a public place, I don't think having to sign the injury waiver made him feel any better!

I took me shoes off and listened to the rules before walking to the room with the inflatables. I saw a giant slide and long obstacle course. 

I saw Katie and Cici talking and I walked over.

"Hey, is Cici your real name," Katie asked her.

"No, my real name is Cheyenne," She said. "But I can't spell that," She added.

"Hey," I said waving to them.

"Hi Evanne," They said hugging me.

"Happy birthday Katie," I said.

"Thank you bunches." She said.

"Wanna race." I asked.

"Yea," They said running to the obstacle course. 

"On you mark, get set, go." We shouted.

We jumped through the tube and climbed a small hill before going through inflatable punching bag things and then we climbed up an even bigger hill then slid down and finished. Katie won, but only because she had been here before.

We went down the giant 30 foot slide a few times and jumped in the moon bounce for a while and they called us in for cake. 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Katie, happy birthday to you. And many more, on channel 4, and a big fat lady, on channel 8, and Scooby Doo, on channel 2, and cells-u-more, on channel 54." We sang.

We ate the cake then Katie opened her presents. She got a bunch of Webkinz, but only one Bengal.

The party finished and my daddy came to get me. We went home and I was sleepy from jumping, so I fell asleep right away.


	19. Telling Everyone

**Hey, I feel sad. In my last two updates, not this story, I have gotten NO reviews. Go check my other stories and review.**

Chapter 21

**Gabriella's POV**

I sat in the couch and saw Troy walk in with Evanne sleeping in his arms. He carried her in his arms upstairs. I smiled at the sight.

He walked back down and sat next to me. I leaned back onto his shoulder.

"Hey, how did the party go," I asked him.

"It went good, she had fun. None of the "mean girls" were there, so it was good." He said putting finger quotes around "mean girls". He told me.

"That's good." I said.

"How are you feeling today," He asked.

"Better than earlier." I replied.

"Good, when do you want to tell everyone." He asked me.

"Um, I know I want to tell Evanne before everyone else." I said thinking.

He nodded. "And after we tell her, we just have to find a day when everyone can get together," I added.

"Ok, when do you want to tell Evanne." He asked me.

"Um, what's today, Saturday," I asked.

"Yea, I think," Troy said.

"Ok, we can tell her tomorrow." I asked.

"It's up to you," He said.

"Ok, tomorrow." I said.

I woke up wondering how Evanne would take the news. I know she wanted she wanted a sibling, but now that's she'll have one, will she be happy.

I looked at Troy and he was still sleeping. I looked at the clock and it was nearly 7 am. I got up to go to the bathroom. As soon as my feet hit the wood tile, I felt my stomach turn around. I was around 3 months pregnant, so I'm hoping the morning sickness stops soon. I ran to the toilet and barfed everything up.

I stood up and brushed my teeth and climbed back in bed. I felt Troy stir next to me.

"You ok," He asked.

"Yea, morning sickness stinks though." I griped.

"I know," He said.

"No you don't, you never had to go through it before," I snapped.

"Sorry," He said quickly. I was still mad, but not to bad.

"Whatever, I forgive you," I said. I don't know what I forgive him for, but he said sorry!

"Are you sure, you seem mad," He asked.

"Of course I'm mad, not at you, but at other stuff, like morning sickness, and getting mad all the time," I ranted.

"Don't worry," He said hugging me. I fell back asleep in his arms.

I woke up an hour later and Troy was gone. I walked downstairs and saw him cooking breakfast with Evanne. They were making pancakes.

I laughed when Evanne poofed some flour on her face and they turned and looked at me.

"You think that's funny," Troy said. "What about this," He asked flicking flour in my face.

"Oh no you didn't," I said snapping my fingers around my head.

"Oh yes I did," He said mimicking me.

I rolled my eyes and walked to Evanne and wiped the flour off her face with a paper towel.

She laughed and used the rag to wipe the flour off my face. "Thank you," I said.

I looked at Troy, "Do we tell her now, or wait." I asked quietly.

"Now I guess," He said.

"Evanne, hon', come over here." I said walking over to Troy and kneeling down to her.

"Um, so you know how you wanted a little brother or sister." Troy started.

"Yes," She said confused.

"Well, you're going to get one in a about 7 months." I finished.

"So, I'm going to be a big sister," She asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Where is the baby," She asked.

"Um, well, you see," I looked for Troy for help. If I said in my tummy, she would want to know how it got there.

"The stork put the baby in mommy's tummy a while back," He said reading my mind and answering a future question Evanne would ask.

"Oh, ok," She said unbelievingly. Knowing her she would most likely asked Chad. And knowing him, he would answer truthfully.

"So, are you happy," I asked.

"Of Course!!" She exclaimed rolling her eyes, "Why wouldn't I be," She said.

"Well, I don't know." I said smiling.

"Will it be a girl of a boy," She asked.

"I don't know, we find out next month." I said.

"Oh, I want a little sister." She said.

"Why," I asked.

"Well, I don't want to get peed on, and I can play dress up with a girl." She told us.

I just laughed.

"Mommy, no one believes that Daddy is my daddy," I heard her say.

"Well, how bout Daddy walks you in to school Monday." I suggested.

"Ok," She said quietly, "Are the pancakes done." She asked.

"The pancakes...OH, THE PANCAKES, I forgot." Troy shouted running to the stove.

"They are burned." He said sadly.

"We can go to IHOP," I suggested.

"I guess," He said sad about losing the pancakes.

Me and Evanne ran upstairs to get dressed and we hopped in the car.

We drove to the nearest IHOP and walked inside.

"Congrats dude," We heard people say as we walked inside. We were seated quickly and we ordered our drinks. I looked at my menu for a few moments before deciding what I wanted.

The waitress came up and took our orders, a smiley face pancake for Evanne, and normal pancakes with eggs and bacon for me and Troy.

"Congratulations," A stranger said to us walking toward the door.

"Why do people keep saying that." I asked.

"I don't know," I said.

Our food came and we started eating. We finished and walked back to the car after paying. We were getting in the car when we heard a camera flash, Troy looked around and saw a head disappearing behind a bush. "Hurry, get in the car," He said.

We hurried and he drove off toward the house not thinking much of it.

In the house, I walked into the kitchen and cleaned up the spilled flour.

I few hours later, I walked in the living room and flipped through the channel and saw something on Entertainment Tonight. **Troy Bolton is Off-Limits**

I stopped on that channel and watched it.

**Today, we received an interesting picture. As you can see, this is Troy Bolton, a mysterious woman, and a young girl. In another picture, we see this same woman leaving a drug store with Troy after buying pregnancy tests. If you look closely, you can see an engagement ring on her finger. Could there be a secret engagement going on.**

I paused the TV. "TROY," I called frantically.

"Yea," He said walking into the room.

"Watch this," I said rewinding the TV.

The clip replayed and when he looked back at me, he was a bit pale.

"What do we do," I asked.

"Well, first, we should tell the family about you. We will have to wait to tell my parents until they are in town." He said.

"Yea, call the guys, I'll call the girls and my parents. See if they can go to dinner tonight at Pelican." I said grabbing my phone.

I made the calls and everyone was coming. We were meeting up there at 6 PM. I had six hours to get ready.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said walking upstairs.

I went upstairs and walked in the bathroom. I lifted my shirt up and looked at my stomach. It was perfectly flat. Not for long though.

I hurried with my shower and got dressed. It was 12:30 now, so I had a while.

I walked downstairs and saw Troy reading to Evanne.

I smiled and went back upstairs. I blow dried my hair then looked through my closet for an outfit. Settling on one, I put the shirt on so I could do my hair. I straightened it, then got my curling iron and curled a few pieces. I pulled some of it back and used a giant pin to hold it. I looked and I had 3 hours left. Took awhile to find an outfit.

I started on my makeup and soon, I was all ready.

Soon, it was time to go, and I finished putting Evanne's hair up and we walked to the car.

We reached the restaurant and got a table in the back for 8 people.

A few minutes later, everyone was there. We ordered our food, and while we were waiting for it, we decided to tell everyone.

"Um, so, we invited you guys out tonight, because we had something to tell you." I said.

"I am pregnant," I told them.

"And we are engaged," Troy said.

I smiled feebly.

Everyone jumped up and hugged me except my mom. She was already disappointed that I had Evanne when I was single.

I walked over, "Mom," I said.

"Gabriella, you had such a bright future. Why'd you have to ruin it." She said getting up leaving.

**Trivia**

**What do the mik cartons in movie one contain. It's not Milk.**


	20. Cutting Away

**IF YOU LISTEN TO KIDD KRADDICK, YOU MIGHT HAVE ALREADY HEARD OF HIM, BUT EVERYONE SHOULD GO TO **

* * *

**He is an amazing singer/songwriter.**

* * *

**Twilight is the best book series eva, I just finished it and am pre-ordering Breaking Dawn tomorrow.**

* * *

**Hey, there were a bunch of winners for the trivia, so I'm not writing all of them...but if you said lemon-lime juice, this chapter is for you.**

Chapter 22

**Gabriella's POV  
**

After we got home from dinner, I walked straight to the bedroom and started crying, I hate having my mom disappointed in me. I mean she loves Evanne, but she doesn't love the fact that I wasn't married, and that's probably the same here.

I need ice cream...Now...

Ugh. I don't wanna get up...

"TROY," I hollered.

I heard feet clambering up the stairs and Troy ran in out of breath.

"What, you ok." He asked.

"I'm fine," I smiled. "I just need ice cream"

"You didn't have to freak me out screaming," He said joking.

"Sorry," I said snappily.

"Get me ice cream," I said.

"What kind," He asked nervously.

"Hm, what kind do we have," I asked.

"Um, I don't know," He said.

"Well, get me some of all," I ordered.

"Be right back." He said hurrying down stairs.

I nodded and stared at the ceiling. What was taking him so long? I want my ice cream.

I heard more steps coming upstairs and Evanne walked in. Oh smart, bring Evanne up to soften me up a bit.

"Mommy," She asked.

"Yea," I looked at her.

"Why is grandma mad at you." She wondered.

"She doesn't like the fact that I'm not married and have two kids, or will have two kids." I said.

"Oh, why don't you just get married." She asked.

I laughed. "You can't just go get married, you have to have a wedding and everything." I said. "Or well, I guess you could just go get married." I added.

"Well, do that." She said.

"But don't you want to be the flower girl?" I asked.

"Never mind, I want you to have a big wedding so I can be the flower girl." She yelped happily running out of the room. I waited a few seconds before I heard her running back.

"What kind of ice cream do you want." She asked out of breath.

"Cookies-n-cream," I said thinking about the flavors.

"Ok," She said turning and running back downstairs.

A few minutes later I headed down too and saw Troy and Evanne eating ice cream at the table.

"Hey, what about me," I said whining.

"No eating upstairs." Troy grinned.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bowl of ice cream and sat down and started piling on extras. It got about ½ foot tall when I decided it was ready. I grabbed my spoon and started shoveling ice cream into my mouth. I was going a bit too fast though because a bit of ice cream hit my front tooth and I screamed.

"Gabi, what's wrong, is it the baby." Troy freaked out.

"BRAIN FREEZE," I hollered putting my hands on my head.

"Stick your thumb to the roof of your mouth." He told me. I did that and within seconds, I could think properly again.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. I have had to use my thumb to calm Chad down once when he had brain freeze.

"Ok, ew." I said.

"What," He said not getting why that was nasty.

"Troy, your hand has been in Chad's mouth." I explained.

"Oh, so is this one of those things that girls can do to each other but not guys," He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Huh," I asked.

"Like long front hugs, sitting on each others laps, checking each other out, and sharing clothes. Only girls can do that to each other." He stated.

"Ok, true, but we don't stick our thumbs in each others mouths." I said.

"Well...So...Um...Yea..." He said realizing I was right but not wanting to admit it.

I knew right now there was a smug smile on my face.

"Ooh, mommy, the new Zoey 101 is on." Evanne said running into the living room to watch it.

"I have nothing against Jamie Lynn, but I don't think Nick should air new episodes let alone the old ones. It sets a bad example for young kids." I said.

"I agree, but no more avoiding what's coming next." He said.

"Um..." I said knowing what was coming.

"You know you will have to talk to her sometime." He said.

"It took until Evanne was born for her to forgive me partly the first time." I stated truthfully.

"Oh," He said thinking, "The sooner you talk to her, the faster she'll know what's going on in you pretty little head." He told me.

"Yea, she will just ignore me." I said.

"How do you know if you don't try." He said wisely.

"You don't get it, the first time, she nearly disowned me. If I make her mad, she will this time." I said getting tears in my eyes.

Troy wrapped me in a hug and I kept crying. "I haven't had a real conversation with her in years and I miss her." I sobbed.

"She misses you too." He told me.

"How do you know." I whimpered.

"I saw it in her eyes that night at the restaurant. She just wants what's best for you." He said handing me the phone.

"What am I supposed to do with this." I asked innocently.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I grabbed the phone and punched in some numbers.

**We're sorry but the number you've dialed has been disconnected. **

A robotic voice said when I put the phone to my ear.

I dialed her cell phone.

**I'm sorry, the number you've dialed cannot be reached, please dial this number for more information. 303-607-7527 **

I dialed that number and it was the rejection hot line. I knew it was starting and eventually, I pretty much wouldn't have a mother anymore. She was cutting herself off of us.

I knew one thing, I had to do something before it was too late.

**Trina**

**What color shirt does Gabriella have on in Breaking Free?**

**What is your favorite Disney channel movie"**


	21. Talking it Over

**So sorry it's been so long, I have been so busy. Today was my second day of summer. I spent all yesterday at my aunts house, all Sunday at church for mission trip training, and all Saturday moping cause I don't get to see half my friends anymore...They are going to a different high school than me. I am now also going cycling every morning also.**

**These are the winners of the trivia...saying Gabriella was wearing a pink shirt.**

Katie824

shadowbax xophantonoftheoperaloverxo Chapter 23 **Gabriella's POV**

I grabbed my keys and rushed out the door. I had to get there before mom leaves. I jumped in the car and started the engine. It usually takes 20 minutes to get to her house, it took 7 ½ today. I pulled into the driveway and saw a for sale sign and a moving van. I got out of the car and ran into the house. I saw my mom pick up the last box in the living room and walk toward the door, she didn't see me though.

"You sure packed fast," I said looking at her.

"Well, I wanted to get out of here," She said not looking at me.

"Mom, why are you doing this," I cried.

"I had you when I was 16, did you know that," She snapped.

"You said you were 24," I said confused.

"I lied. But I was on my way to being an actress, but I had you and it ruined my career. It was the best thing ever though. Because of this, you will never get to live your dream." She said.

"Maybe this is my dream," I said. "And at least my kids are from the same guy," I added.

"Yea," She agreed.

"Why are you leaving." I asked.

"I'm not now, I was though. But I am going to get a smaller house." She said.

"Ok..." I said.

"Why didn't you picked up your cell," I asked.

"Oh, Um...I dropped it...in the toilet."She told me.

"Again, mom, you don't sit with your phone sitting on the back." I told her for the millionth time.

"Sorry," She said.

"So, now that everything is better, I'm going home, I have a wedding to plan." I said.

I gave my mom a hug and walked out to the car. I climbed in and drove to Starbucks.

"I need a blended Raspberry Lemonade with whipped cream." I told the drive thru speaker.

I got the cost and pulled up to the window and got my drink, no coffee in it, of course, and drove home.

As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed more cars outside. I walked in and saw Shar and Tay sitting on the couch.

"Hwy, what are y'all doing here." I asked.

"We came to check on you, all that stuff with your mom can't be good for the baby." Sharpay said

"I'm fine, I just left from her house and we're cool. She just needed to know how I felt." I said.

"Why are you holding a cup from the most well-known coffee shop in the country." Taylor asked as I took a drink.

"No coffee in it, it's raspberry lemonade." I said.

"It better be," She said.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. I grabbed a bowl and poured pickles in it, then I added mayonnaise and strawberry syrup. I got a fork **(heehee, fork reminded me if forks from twilight) **and started eating my food.

I heard barfing noises coming from behind me.

"How can you eat that stuff," Sharpay asked.

"It's good." I said stuffing some in my mouth.

"Ew, don't eat that in front of us." Taylor said.

"Whatev." I said walking over to the coffee table.

"Finally," I said.

"What," Shar asked.

"I asked Troy to pick this up days ago." I said.

"What is it." She asked.

"Twilight." I said.

"People have been sending me facebook flair saying they'd provoke the Volturi if I didn't read it, so I'm reading it." I added.

"I love that book." Taylor said.

"Leave, I don't want you to give it away...get out." I said ushering them out the door.

"I'll call you when I finish." I yelled.

**Trivia--**

**What day does HSM 3 come out?**

**I NEED A BETA READER!! PM IF INTERESTED**


	22. Shower, Dates, and Shoes

**Hey, I'm back...I have been SO busy. I went to SAT camp for a week, went on a mission trip to Tulsa for a week, and went back to SAT camp for another week. And at 6:30 this morning, I got back from Florida, we drove in a charter bus with 50 other people. It took 17 hours. Now I'm sleepy.**

Chapter 24

**Troy's POV**

I walked into the living room and saw Gabriella sitting on the couch reading her book.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Ugh," She said.

"What," I asked.

"Reading..." was all she said.

"And you can't talk because of that," I asked.

"Precisely," She said.

"Well, if you won't talk, can you listen," I asked.

"Uh," She said.

"Well, guess what," I asked.

"Huh," She asked.

"We're going to the Championships," I told her.

"Oh my gosh, that's great," She said looking up smiling at me.

"Yea, do you think you'll be able to go," I questioned.

"Where and when." Gabriella asked.

"Pretty close to Orlando, and it's in 2 weeks." I answered.

**(Gabriella is now around 6 months)**

"Hm, maybe I'll be able to go," She said. "I'll be almost 7 months by then though." She said looking at me. "I'm not supposed to travel after 6 months." She told me.

"Well, we'll talk to your doctor." I said.

"Ok," Gabriella said picking up her book again.

I walked into the room and grabbed my phone. I dialed a familiar number and after a few minutes hung up with a smile on my face. It was possible, but Coach was probably going to have to do a whole lot of convincing.

My phone rang and I grabbed it, "Talk to me," I greeted.

"Hey, get Gabi out of the house for the next 2 hours." Sharpay ordered.

"The gang and I are on our way over to decorate for the baby shower." She said hanging up the phone.

"Hey, let's go to the mall," I suggested to Gabriella.

"I wanna read my book," She whined.

"There's a sale at the shoe store," I told her using the words I hate saying to her. We'll end up spending hundreds of dollars.

"Why are we still sitting here," She asked getting up and running to the door.

We went to the car and drove to the mall.

2 hours and 500 later we were driving back home. Once we got home, I sent Gabi inside and started bringing the shoes in.

I heard her scream and I smiled.

"What are you guys doing here," She asked.

**Gabriella's POV**

"We had to give you a baby shower", Taylor said.

"Ok, it's time to play games," Sharpay yelled. Everyone one sat in the chairs and Sharpay grabbed a few rolls of toilet paper and stood in the middle of the room.

"Ok, what we're going to do is guess how many squares it takes to wrap around her stomach." She instructed.

Taylor guessed 11, Sharpay 13, Evanne 16, and many other people we knew.

As Sharpay walked up and wrapped the toilet paper around my stomach. "16" She declared.

"Yay," Evanne squealed. "I WIN," She yelled running up.

"Hey did anyone else guess 16," Sharpay asked. 1 hand raised. She took a small bag to her.

"Evanne, I'm going to take you to get something later ok, there's nothing here you would like," She told Evanne.

"Ok," Evanne said going to play the Wii in the TV room.

"So, Gabi, are you having a girl or a boy," Everyone kept asking me. Me and Troy knew what it was, but weren't sure if we wanted the others too yet.

"Um, we want to keep it a surprise," I told them.

"What, you can't keep something this big from me," Sharpay whined.

"Get over it," Taylor told her.

**Troy's POV**

I was forced to go to Chad's while the shower was going on.

"Hey, I talked to coach this morning." I told him.

"Why," Chad wondered.

"Gabi can't go to the championship game if it's in New York. He's going to try and see if he can get it moved to here." I explained.

"Oh, that's a good idea," Chad said.

"Yea," I said.

I walked over to Chad's computer and opened Internet and myspace was the first thing that popped up. For some reason, I signed on my old account. I had a bunch of new comments and messages.

I checked through them and the most recent one was from yesterday. It was spam though, they all were. I looked through my comments and had a bunch of 'where are you' 'log back on' etc...I was thinking, how would I get the messages telling me to get back on when I never get on.

I was thinking about that when my phone rang. It was coach.

"Hello," I said anxiously.

"It's all good," He said.

"So you mean..." I said.

"Yep, the game is here," He told me.

"The coach of the Blue Jays **(the team their playing) **has a few kids himself and she had to miss a few on his away games so he knows how it feels and I guess not too good." He told me.

"That's awesome." I said ecstatically.

"Yea, but since we had to move around everything, we better win." He said.

"Ay ay captain," I said jokingly.

"Did you do the hand salute thing," He asked.

"...maybe," I said.

"Goodbye Troy," He said hanging up before I could reply.

"Who was that," Chad asked.

"Coach," I replied.

"What did he say," He asked.

"We better win the game, since me switched locations and all." I told him.

"He got it," Chad asked, "How," He asked.

"The Blue Jay coach has kids and his wife had to miss a few on his away games when she was pregnant, so he knows how it feels and wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone." I explained.

"That's great," HE said.

"Hey, I'm leaving to go give her the good news." I said leaving.

I ran down the street to our house and ran inside while a bunch of people were leaving.

"Hey, Brie," I said.

"Huh," She asked.

"Coach got the location for the championship moved to here," I told her.

"How," She asked.

"The coach of the other team has kids yadda yadda yadda," I said.

"Great," She said yawning.

"Ok, time for bed," I ordered.

**Trivia--**

**In the second movie, who is the poolside celebrity?**


	23. Pancake Thief

**So, I know it's been like a month, but with school coming up, it's been hectic. I volunteer at my church as a stage manager for a kids production every Sunday, so I've been getting ready. We also go over to a friends house frequently, and swim and play games and last night we watched Cheetah Girls 3.**

**So, read on.**

**Chapter 25**

**Gabriella's POV**

I yawned and stretched my arms out when I woke up that morning. I rolled as far as I could without squishing my belly and climbed out of the bed. I looked down and let out a small scream. I guess it was bigger than I thought though, because Troy came running in the room.

"What's wrong, is the baby coming," He asked looking around franticly.

"I can't see my feet," I said before I burst into tears. Troy walked over and engulfed me in a hug. I just sat and cried for a while.

After I had settled down, Troy stood up again, "Hey, I'm going to go finish making breakfast," He said.

I nodded, "I'll be down soon." I said.

He walked out the door and I got up and walked to my closet. I was pulling out my clothes, when Troy called my name, I hurriedly got changed and headed down.

"Yea hon," I said.

"The foods gone" He said

"What do you mean," I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I was making pancakes, then I heard you scream and ran upstairs, then I came back down and nothing was here.

I heard a noise in the other room and went to investigate while Troy stood there stupidly thinking how on earth a bowl of pancake mix up and walked off.

I followed the noise and what I saw surprisingly didn't shock me much. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Hey Troy, I think I found the food thief." I said.

"What, who," He asked running in.

"CHAD," He yelled.

"Hey," Chad mumbled with his mouth full of pancake batter.

"What are you doing," I asked laughing.

"Eating, Taylor is on a new heath craze and got rid of everything good, so I figured y'all were probably about to eat, so I came over and I was right." He exclaimed. "This is pretty good, what's your secret," He added.

"Well actually I just add a hint of cinnamon and a dash of...WAIT, your trying to distract me." Troy yelled.

"Have you been getting lessons from Zeke," I asked.

"Maybe," Troy said embarrassedly.

"Anyway, Chad, LEAVE, maybe Taylor just doesn't want you to get fat, the way you eat you will be," I said as kindly as I could.

"Fine, I can see where I'm not wanted," Chad said dramatically getting up and walking to the door before doubling back and grabbing the bowl and storming out.

"So, we should get going on the baby's room," I suggested after dropping Evanne off at Tay and Chad's. He forgave us quickly.

"Good idea, let's head to Home Depot **(LOWE'S IS BAD) **and look around," Troy said.

"Ok," I said grabbing my purse and walking to the car.

At Home Depot we headed to the paint section first.

I saw a super cute aqua color and I grabbed the sample and showed Troy.

"I like that color," He said.

"Me too, Let's get it," I said.

"OK," He said.

"Wow, that was easy." I said.

"Let's go to Storkland and get some furniture." He said.

We headed there and searched through tons of cribs and bassinets. I just wanted to give up. Plus my feet hurt, I saw a chair nearby, so I plopped down and rocked back and forth. I hit a crib while rocking and looked to make sure it wasn't scratched.

I took one look at the crib and knew it was the one.

"Troy...TROY," I yelled.

"What," He asked walking over.

"Look," I said pointing at the bed.

"That's it," He said.

"Yea," I agreed.

He walked to a sales lady and told her we wanted to buy it; she got us all ringed up and went to the back to she if they had any in stock. She came out with a big box. Troy immediately ran over and grabbed it from her and took it the car. I followed behind and hopped in the car.

When we got home, Troy took the box upstairs and set it in the room. I carried the paint up.

"Woah, don't carry anything heavy," Troy scolded walking over and grabbing the paint from me.

"Can I at least help paint," I asked.

"Maybe," He said pouring the paint in a silver thing. I unwrapped the rollers and brushes.

"Ok, hand me the tape." He said. I did so.

He went around the room and taped everything up and I started painting the spots he was done with. After he finished taping, he used his roller to give what I had already painting a second coating.

When we finished, I must say, I looked really good.

While it was drying, I took a nap. While I was napping, Troy got started on the bed. I told him to get the guys to help, but no.

_in the dream_

_I woke up to crying. I followed the noise and entered the babies room, instead of one baby girl, there were numerous baby girls and boys. And it wasn't only one crying, it was all of them, one had started and everyone else started too._

_I called Troy to come help, but he didn't answer. I ran back to the room, but all his stuff was gone. The babies cried louder. I couldn't breathe._

_AHHHH!! I screamed._

_the dream is over_

"AHHHH!!" I screamed.

"Gabi, what's wrong," He asked.

"Dream," I said in between breaths.

"About him," He asked.

"No," I said regaining my breath.

"There were at least 30 babies, and they were all crying, and you had left for good. I couldn't take it. And it felt so real. You won't leave, will you," I asked.

"No, never, I love you Gabriella" He said hugging me.

**Authors Note:**

**So, I noticed that I have about 90 alerts on this story, so I am really hoping for at least 30 reviews. That's not even near half, I'm not one of the people who wants EVERY person who has me on alert to review, I just want to know that your actually reading!!**

**And on another note, if you read Hannah Montana stories, I made a community. Also go check out my Hannah Montana story!**

**ilyyyyy**

**Jordan**

**TRIVIAAAAAA**

**What is the most recent song released from High School Musical 3??**


	24. Finally

**AHHHHH, I am soooo freaking sorry. I totally forgot about . I've been hooked on House M.D., so I have been watching it nonstop, I'm actually watching it as I type. It's in a nifty box on the side of my screen.**

**So, the majority wanted me to end the story after both, but I think I'm gonna add a twist. The wedding will happen first, but that's all I'm saying.**

**This is one of the final few chapters of this story.**

**Chapter 23**

_**2 months later**_

Gabriella paced back and forth anxiously through the medium sized room.

"Gabi, calm down. You're going to be fine," Taylor reassured her.

"I can't believe you guys made me do this! I wanted to wait until the baby was born to do this." She said walking to the couch to sit down.

"No!" Sharpay yelled running over and stopping her. "You can't sit down in a wedding dress." She grumpily said for the 15th time.

"Please, my back is killing me," Gabriella whined putting her hands on her back to try and pop it, but that is kinda hard when you're 8 months pregnant.

"I told you not to get ready so early. And we didn't make you get married now," Taylor rolled her eyes. "We said it would be better if you were married before the baby came. You wouldn't want to be married 12 years and have your kid say she was 14, that would be kinda embarrassing." She said.

"I'm nervous," Gabriella said taking deep breaths. "Where's my mom," She asked suddenly aware that she wasn't there.

"Her car broke down on the way, she had to catch a taxi. She should be here any minute," Sharpay said.

"I need her," She said wide-eyed looking like she would start bawling any minute.

"Gabi, it's fine, she will be here any minute," Taylor assured her running over to comfort her.

_Knock knock_

"Who is it," Taylor asked.

"Zeke," He answered opening the door.

"ZEKE, We could've been getting dressed." Sharpay yelled.

"Well, considering who you three are, I figured you were ready 2 hours ago." He shrugged.

"Shut up. And it was 1 ½ hours ago." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"We're ready when you are," He laughed leaving the room.

20 minutes later they were still standing in the room waiting for Ms. Montez.

"Gabriella, we can't wait any longer. We have to go now," Taylor said sighing.

"Ok," She answered after a minute.

They walked out of the room and made their way to the back door of the church. The bridesmaids started walking to the stage.

"She's not gonna make it." Gabriella cried into Taylor's arms "And my back still hurts, badly."

"You have to calm down. We have to walk in 10 seconds." Taylor told her.

The flower girl walked in and Gabriella stood ready to walk. Right as she took the first step into the church the back door slammed open.

"Oh my gosh, I made it," Maria Montez yelled out of breath running to Gabriella and linking arms with her. They continued their walk down the aisle.

Troy stood nervously at the front watching Gabriella walk toward him. He had heard about her mom almost not making it, so he was glad she had made it.

He caught and held Gabriella's glance for the rest of the walk down to the front.

When she was nearly there, he noticed a glimmer of pain in her eyes before she dropped to the ground in pain holding her stomach.

"Oh, the baby's coming." She screamed moaning in pain.

Troy just stood there stupidly until Chad hit him on the back of the head and snapped him back into reality. He ran to her and scooped her up in his arms.

He walked quickly to his car so as not to drop her.

She was screaming in pain, so they drove faster to get there sooner, because this baby was coming now.

The hospital was about 10 minutes away now and all of a sudden red and blue sirens sounded behind them.

"Oh my God,!" Troy yelled.

The officer knocked on the window and Troy rolled it down.

"Yes officer." He asked.

"Are you aware you were going 60mph in a 40mph zone." He asked.

"Yes," Troy said. "But, my wife, er, well, not wife yet, since she just basically stopped the ceremony. If you can't tell." He said trying to hurry it up.

"What about her, she looks fi-" He was cut off by another scream.

"Troy, get my to the hospital NOW!" She yelled.

"Please, she's about to have a baby," Troy asked.

"I'll escort you so this doesn't happen again." He said running to his car.

They got back on their way to the hospital and her contractions were getting closer and closer.

As soon as they got there a wheelchair was waiting as about 50 people called and told them they were on their way.

She was checked in and a nurse checked how far she was and she was taken straight to the delivery room.

**Back in the waiting room**

About 50 of Troy and Gabriella's friends were sitting in random places throughout the room. ¾ of the wedding guests went home and were going to visit tomorrow.

It was 9 hours after they had gotten there and everyone had pretty much fallen asleep when Troy walked in smiling. No one moved. He clapped his hands a few times but everyone was knocked out. He had no other choice. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Everyone woke up and covered their ears.

"What is wrong with you,"An old guy yelled.

"Gabi had the baby." He said trying to keep a straight face but found it was nearly impossible and smiled eye to eye.

**So, I actually had fun writing for once in a long time.**

**Trivia--**

**What is the most recent song released from HSM3??**

**ily**

**Jordan**


	25. The End

**Hola people. So I added a new story. Facebook Flirts. Go check it out. It's Troyella.**

**It's been a while since I updated this, but one of my other stories got deleted by a Jonabiotic, so I was on banned for a few days :(**

**This is the last chapter. The sequel will come out as soon as I have a chapter done.**

_**So, I reread the beginning and Taylor and Sharpay are supposed to be pregnant too. Um, I forgot about that. So, Sharpay had a miscarriage and Taylor's was a false alarm, she believed a store bought test, when she went to the doctor, she wasn't pregnant.  
**_

**Chapter 25**

"Troy, what did she have," I heard Chad yell. I couldn't say anything. I was smiling too much. The baby was amazing. Most beautiful in the world probably. I bet that's what ever parent says though, but it's true.

Chad got up and walked over too me. "Troy," He said waving his hand in front of my face. "Wakey Wakey, I know you've been up way longer than us, but that's not an excuse. Now tell us what Gabriella had," He ordered.

"The most beautiful baby in the world," I said in awe.

"Girl or boy," He asked.

"Huh, uh, C," I answered.

"Troy, there was no choice C," He looked ot me weird.

"Ok, you know what, I'm going to go find out myself," Sharpay got up and walked through the double doors.

I can only assume she was told she wasn't allowed because I heard her scream, "You will let me go through, or my Daddy will fire you, oh, don't give me that look, my Daddy owns this whole town. Does the name Richard Evans ring a bell...yea, I thought so,"

I tried to stifle a laugh as she walked back out beaming. She looked at me.

"What are you laughing at Bolton, your wife is in there feeding your daughter and all you can do is laugh," She questoined, she was still smiling though. She wouldn't stop for hours. She would smile in her sleep.

I ran back to Gabi, I wanted to she my daughter again. I knocked on the door and opened it quietly.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey, I saw Shar," She replied.

"Yea, I couldn't talk, so she stormed back to find out what you had for herself," I chuckled.

"I heard," She said referring to Shar's little 'argument' with the nurse.

"So, what are we going to name her," She asked.

"I like the names Keigan and Harleigh," I said.

"Those are so cute!" She exclaimed. "How about Harleigh Keigan Bolton," She asked.

"I like it, but we're not married yet, you sure you want to use Bolton?" I asked.

"Um, we're as good as married," She said.

"Yea, but now we can't actually get married until Harleigh, if that's the name we're using, is older," I said.

"We can always go to the courthouse and have one of those 5min. things," She said shrugging.

"True," I said grabbing my phone, I had just got a text from Chad. **We're coming back to see y'all now, the nurse is scared of Shar, so she let us all back**

Just as I started replying, the door opening and Chad tip-toed in.

"What's her name," He asked Gabriella.

She looked at me, I nodded.

"Harleigh Keigan Bolton," She answered.

"I see you're still sticking with the guy names for girls," Zeke pointed out.

"Yea, we like being different," Gabriella said smiling.

"I can tell, who else would nearly have their baby on their wedding day when walking down the isle," Chad laughed.

"So, are you sore," Sharpay asked.

"A bit, I had an epidural, so I will probably be worse tomorrow," She answered. "Why"

**Gabriella's POV**

"Just because," She shrugged. I wonder if-

"Sharpay, come here," I said.

I whispered in her ear, "Are you, you know, again," I asked.

She looked at me and nodded smiling.

"When did you find out," I asked.

"Today, but I didn't want to take away from your big day, or else everyone would know by now," She said.

"Tell them, my day is already as good as it's going to get," I said. "Wait, you know what would make it better," I asked.

"If someone brought Evanne back," I said.

Within seconds she was brought back all dazed, she had been sleeping pretty hard.

"Did mommy have the baby?" She asked yawning.

"Yea, do you want to see," Troy asked.

"Ok," She yawned again.

She took one look and was wide awake.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Harleigh Keigan Bolton," I said smiling.

Troy helped her up next to me and he leant over and Taylor took a picture. The first of many. She didn't like how any looked. I told her that I just had a baby, I won't look good, but she was determined.

"Mommy, aren't you glad we went to Disney World," Evanne asked.

"Yes, otherwise, we wouldn't be here right now," I answered.

"Yea," She smiled.

"I wished this would happen Mommy, in Disney. There was a really bright star, and I wished on it," She added.

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star _

_As dreamers do_

_Fate is kind _

_She brings to those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_ Your dreams come true_


	26. Authors Note

**So, I have finished this story. I have the sequel posted. It's called 'It's a Small World.' Go read it. JKJK, you don't HAVE to, but I would enjoy if you did!**

**Jordan'  
**


End file.
